Vongola's Sorceress(?)
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: Communities of Sorcery and Flame Users are separate, and secret from each other. What if Zelretch tips the scales, and teaches a child of flames some tricks? Fem!Tsuna slight x-over with Fate
1. Chapter 1

Musings of an Old Man

Since Zelretch discovered that a community of special humans exist yet not subject to the Counter-Forces of Gaia and Alaya because this very community utilizes Life Force that turn into Dying Will Flames that with constant usage returns prana back to the world through the Arcobaleno System.

The Arcobaleno are seven most powerful flame users in terms of Flame Purity in a generation whose bodies are turned into toddlers for the burden to be easier on them as the Pacifiers use their flames as a medium, to absorb the wasted mana caused by Magi who are relentless in their pursuit of their craft, and give them back to the Earth along with flames the flame users use. The Arcobaleno clearly does not know Magi and Magecraft exist.

And just as Magic Circuits are genetic, the usage of pure prana without Magic Circuits that become Flames are also genetic. Humans have access to this power if awakened and trained. The genetic part coming from Flame-Types. Magi however, cannot access this power just as humans without circuits can never use Magecraft.

To be specific, both communities have NO IDEA the other exists.

Only the last True Ancestor Kawahira knows the truth. He is the last True Ancestor who didn't die from Arcueid Brunestud's hands as he and a handful of others sought ways to save Gaia by returning mana back to the Earth using seven special cores that are soon turned into three sets of rings, the Tri-Ni-Set.

Sepira gave the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Famiglia, kept the Mare Rings and Kawahira is the Administrator of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, sustaining them himself until he finds seven strongest every generation. And each set has a miracle of its own that maintains balance and stability of the world from past to future and parallel worlds.

He was bamboozled that its not just five true magics...its in fact, EIGHT.

The remaining three under the control of the flame-using ringbearers.

So Zelretch sought out new entertainment...and found it in Japan, in the form of a bullied little girl who just calmly accepted the bullying in utter resignation since nobody clearly helps her and turns a blind eye to the bullying going on.

Well, this is a wrong picture if you ask him.

This was how THAT was born after all.

Yes, he's referring to Rin's sister's case.

'Now now, we can't have that!' as a responsible adult, he chastised the children so harsh he made them all cry while running from him. 'Are you alright, ojouchan?'

'...you saved me...no adult who passed by saved me from them.' said the girl in a hollow, lifeless voice. 'This happens everyday so I guess I'll be thankful for the miracle called 'today'.'

'Happens everyday?'

'Yeah...I wasn't clumsy and no-good before...but there's a blank in my head...I don't know what that is...then suddenly, I trip even if the floor is smooth...I have trouble learning and remembering things...everyone calls me dame-tsuru because they could and bully me simply because they're better than me. Teachers are no good at all because I'm no-good, they never help me and my Math teacher says I'm hopeless and useless. And mama thinks my bruises and ruined school stuff are because I'm clumsy, not because they wrecked it.'

"...what's wrong with these people?" Zelretch thought, baffled. 'Then, ojiichan will help you.' he said, healing her wounds and bruises with magecraft, and repaired her school things to her amazement.

'That's amazing mister!' she gasped out. 'I'm not hurting anymore. Are you a magician?'

'I am!' Zelretch grinned. 'Wanna learn fire magic little lady?'

'Un! And can you transfer me to a nicer school too? Where nobody will bully me anymore?'

'That's fine too but what will your parents think?'

'Mom's oblivious most of the time anyway and Dad left for his job in Italy after a seven-year paid leave by his boss last year.'

That got the old wizard pausing.

"Huh...?" an oblivious mother and what kinda boss gives employees seven years of PAID LEAVE?! That's a freaking LUXURY!

That was why Zelretch caused havoc until he got bored, met Kawahira, and learned about the Flame Users.

Mitsuru is a child of a Sky Flame user, and Skies are very rare, and revered to be royalty as they 'ground' their Guardian Elements who in turn, also ground their Sky, giving each other a bond through a sense of 'home' and 'family' and very protective of each other as a result, especially to their Sky.

But he diagnosed her as a tap that's 'forcefully shut', causing the 'pipes' to 'inflate' and 'get stunted' thus screwing up with the poor girl's life, and fixed her as thankfully, same power source despite different abilities which is why he could pull it off. He then balanced the flow of her wave energy to kickstart her recovery.

She'll take a while...a year minimum to recover.

'I took care of the problem.' he said. 'Notice anything different?'

'Y-yeah...' Mitsuru choked out. 'Dad brought home his boss, an old man too.' she said. 'He's a nice old man, then he poked my forehead with his finger on fire!' she exclaimed. 'That's what's missing!'

'And that fingerpoke doomed you to your misery.' came the deadpan to Mitsuru's horror. 'He meant to seal away your powers, but did it wrong and you paid dearly for his screw-up.' said Zelretch wryly to her justified anger. 'Well, I'll be back in a year kiddo. You have to fully recover before I teach you!'

'OK jiichan! I'll wait!' Mitsuru swore as Zelretch vanished.

He was the first adult who gave a damn about her so she would wait like a good girl.

Now, she's no longer a no-good. She's free!

Well, in a form of avenging the girl who didn't deserve what she endured, Zelretch cursed all desks and chairs in her current school that will only trigger on Tsuna's bullies and the useless adults in school. The kids who bully her will suffer her clumsiness and difficulty in learning, and teachers will only suffer the clumsiness. The curse will only end when they realize the Karma and stop to change to be better people.

He also transferred the girl, Sawada Mitsuru to another Elementary School and she became his pupil after Rin graduated off his tutelage to teach her how to properly(through insanely-difficult riddles and by telling her exactly how much it costs) make the Jeweled Sword, and polish her current skills so that when she truly attends the Tower, she would graduate a Brand. But Rin wanted to make up for the lost years with Sakura than attend a school of a bunch of people who tried her in a Kangaroo court **for saving all of humanity, THEM INCLUDED**!

xxx

A year later, when Mitsuru was nine years old, she was happier.

Her grades are stellar as she is a fast learner.

In her new school, she wasn't known, and actually has friends. Nobody bullies her here either, unaware of the curse Zelretch inflicted on her old old school.

When he came back on the very same date she met him...

She was opened to a new world.

She learned about Flames, Flame-Types and Attributes and was trained in it.

She also gained knowledge about Magi and Magecraft and how their society works, the Flames, Flame Users, Mafia and about the Tri-Ni-Set, the existence of Kawahira and 'his thankless job' as well as gained physical conditioning so intense that he promised her that if she sticks to his menu without neglect, she would have peak condition in physical prowess, stamina, endurance, flexibility, agility and speed. He also taught her what she can do to a limited degree as she is not a Magus, a human born with Magic Circuits.

He also taught her 'tricks' other flame users can do, that she can teach to her future Guardians.

She could only learn limited Runecraft revolving around aspects she can actually use as she is not a Magus, and 'watch anime, inspiration is there'.

'Inspiration?' Mitsuru asked him.

'Yes. While due to your flames you're limited only to Runecraft and still limited to aspects you can only actually use, but you can use raw Hadou to enhance your body, therefore doubling your peak condition. Remember, its only effective after you pushed yourself to peak condition, OK?'

'Hai, jiichan. Thank you for all you've done for me!' Mitsuru cried gratefully.

Zelretch chuckled and patted her head.

'Well, I'll send Emiya your way to teach you how to be a badass chef.' said Zelretch. 'But since the guy is married, I'm sure he can get creative!' and he was gone.

xxx

Fuyuki City...

'Shirou-san, we got a letter from...Zelretch...' Emiya Sakura blinked owlishly. 'It's for you.'

'Zelretch? Isn't he Tohsaka's teacher?' Shirou blinked owlishly. 'Why'd he write to me when Tohsaka's across town? I'm not his student...' he sweatdropped as he opened the letter to find parchment and...runic writing. 'I don't understand this.' he sweatdropped again.

'Oh, that's runic letters.' said Sakura. 'Magi use runic alphabet to conceal information from ordinary humans as security.'

'Hummm...can you read it? I sure can't!' he said, scratching his head as Sakura took the letter from him.

'Let's see...' she looked at the letter. 'Ah, Zelretch found a new pupil in Namimori Town because he found her interesting, and asks you to teach her how to cook by sending her your style of cooking since she can't do what you do on food. She's a specialist like you.'

'But hopeless on everything else just like me. Ouch.' Shirou snorted with a mock-wince. 'The address?'

'It's here too. I'll write it down while you compile a recipe book, shall I? You'll write down what you taught me after all.'

'True true.'

xxx

3 days later, Mitsuru got a thick book from Shirou inside a gift-wrapped box.

Its table of contents comprised of how to prepare ingredients and how to cook them to achieve ideal texture and taste, how to make delicious sauces, how to cook the perfect rice, and then washoku recipes and recipes of fried rice. This guy is a tad passionate about washoku no matter the ingredients used, but he gives a rat's ass about rules regarding sauces as long as he finds that they and the dish complement well in flavor. He even included in how to make the perfect Chocolate!

There was a footnote about the Chocolate chapters.

My wife insists I learn how to make chocolates  
in order to teach you. Two words: Valentine's Day.

'Assuming I'll have a boyfriend...' Mitsuru sweatdropped.

She memorized everything by heart, and began her Culinary Training once she has the notebook memorized, and her mother her guinea pig.

* * *

Author's Notes: The Runecraft Fem!Tsuna, Mitsuru can do revolves around flames, barriers and how to make explosions like good ol' Cu Chulainn does, but she can never be as versatile as he is due to her limitations as she is not a magus, therefore can only do what she could being a Flame User and exploiting the aspects and rules of Dying Will Flames, Hadou, and manipulating them in order to be able to use limited Runecraft. With her Will and Resolve, she can make it work and make her flames make this work.

Ansuz- means God and Ancestors. Magic-wise, it greatly boosts power.

Kaunaz- means Fire and Knowledge.

Laguz- means Fertility and Water. Magic-wise, she can't use its 'water' but she can use Fertility to multiply power by factors.

Othila- means Inherited Property and Genetics. Magic-wise, she can use 'inherited property' involving her Sky Flames and using its aspects and aspects of other runes for a chain combo.

Sowulo- means Thunderbolt. Magic-wise, its just 'sharpened fire' which is why trees burn when struck by it. But unlike thunderbolts, she cannot electrocute. Just slash n' burn.

Thurisaz- Protection, Polarity, Regeneration. Magic-wise, its the core for her barrier techniques.

Uruz- Primal Creative Force, Gateway. Magic-wise, Explosions.

Algiz- Divine Protection, Sanctuary. Magic-wise, its the core for bigger, defensive domes.


	2. Carelessness x Irritation x Advice

Carelessness x Irritation x Advice

Upon graduating Elementary, Mitsuru is forever oblivious to what her mentor has done.

But little did she know that they know her pain full-well now, and its their turn to become a no-good until they graduated as they never really changed.

It also became a vicious cycle as those who began bullying her former bullies also become cursed as only bullies and 'selectively-blind people' get cursed.

They never could trace it to their old victim...even if they see her on the streets.

And this was driving the Principal nuts as to why they got severely clumsy students and teachers to the point they became cosmic jokes, so he phoned numerous families and have their kids/relatives be checked for brain damage because this was ridiculous.

xxx

Clock Tower...

Zelretch was on his research regarding Flame Users when he got a phone call.

'Shishou, I heard from Emiya that you took interest in someone from Namimori town.' said Rin as she phoned him one year into Mitsuru's recovery from a botched sealing.

'Yep, she's a little kid born to be a Specialist like that friend of yours and she's also a Psychic.' said Zelretch. 'Can't leave a little kid alone in that kinda situation after all.'

'I see...what's she like?'

'Hummm...she's a Pyrokinetic and possesses Hyper Intuition, a stronger form of the usual psychic Intuition. In her case, its very strong to the point she 'could see more'. She's baffled by what she's saying half the time as she doesn't even know what she's accurately saying.'

'That's gotta be rough. But two powers in one body? Now that, is weird!'

'It is isn't it? That's why she's fun!'

'...'

xxx

13 years old Sawada Mitsuru is now a Middle Schooler who is the tallest female among her peers. With her height, she would be a shoo-in for clubs, but she's in the go-home club as she keeps up her training.

Her master tells her that she must train until she is fifteen years old, rest for five years, then re-train.

Training never ends until she is in her forties wherein her body is too old for that.

Due to her quarter-italian genetics, her hair was a shade of 'milk chocolate brown'(she thought its from the blonde influence in her genes) and her eyes were dark brown from her mother. And she purchases beauty product potions off of Tohsaka Rin to keep her hair and skin beautiful. Her hair is vibrant, smooth and silky to touch and her skin has no blemishes, and body hair was removed permanently years ago.

She had questions about her hair that she has a sample of her hairstrand taped to the bulletin board, and a magnifying glass to prove her hair color is real if her color reached all the way down to the roots.

She did well in Prelims, of course.

With her Hyper Intuition(that she has no control over) combined with her studies...it would take one hell of an effort to FAIL.

But a week into Midterms...

'Tsu-chan, look at this!' Sawada Nana, her eternally airheaded oblivious mom gushed out as she showed Mitsuru a flyer.

'...what the hell is this?' Mitsuru glared at the flyer with her Intuition ringing alarm bells. 'Ma, my grades are all 100. Don't need this.' she deadpanned.

'Ehh, but I already called him!'

'YOU WHAAAAAT?!' came the loud thunder and her mother did a double-take. 'MY GRADES ARE 100 IN ALL SUBJECTS AND YOU STILL CALLED THIS GUY?! ITS ALL USELESS AND WE'RE PAYING FOR NOTHING!' she cried, 'YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THESE THINGS ARE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND DAD ONLY SENDS ENOUGH FOR SCHOOL AND OUR LIVING EXPENSES SINCE HE ALREADY PAYS THE BILLS ONLINE, WE CAN'T AFFORD THIS GUY WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?!' she swore hysterically that got her mother shaking while blinking because...

...she really hadn't thought of that.

There were many, many times Mitsuru wants to tell her mother, 'You idiot!' even in her no-good days but she just can't bring herself to.

'Now that's just rude.' said a squeaky voice. 'Didn't you read the second paragraph?' they looked to see a baby holding the flyer with a paragraph that wasn't there before.

A baby.

With a Pacifier.

An Arcobaleno!

So he's an adult she can toss out without a shred of guilt!

'DON'T FOOL ME JACKASS, THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE AND YOU KNOW IT! OOUUUUUUTTT!' and she tossed him out and slammed the door.

'...'

Then Reborn could hear Nana's whiny protests and Mitsuru slamming it all away verbally.

'...I need a new tactic. But!' he growled as his green chameleon turned into a laptop.

xxx

Italy...

Timoteo was working through his computer when an e-mail popped up.

 **Telegram from Reborn to Nono**

 **Somebody's going to _pay_ for sending me outdated information**  
 **and it WILL be a costly charge.**

 **Sawada Mitsuru shows signs of advanced Flame Training as I**  
 **can feel her level and flow of Hadou in her body. Her Hyper**  
 **Intuition is also very strong.**

 **Also quite hot-tempered regarding finances. Does Iemitsu**  
 **really send only enough that she went ballistic when her**  
 **mother err, hired me through my flyer when she got attracted?**  
 **Well, Japan really is an expensive country after all. The**  
 **only thing information got right is that the wife is er...**  
 **carelessly oblivious.**

 **Not only that, she wasn't fooled by my appearance at all**  
 **when normally I'm always mistaken for a real child. She**  
 **bodily tossed me out. Looks like this one is interesting.**

'Advanced Flame Training when I sealed her years ago...?' Timoteo shook as this could have gone two ways and it SCARED him he was lucky she was just taught and trained, not kidnapped because she is a rare Sky Flame and a child at that!

He'll investigate this matter and he'll have to ask Iemitsu how much he sends his family because Mitsuru went ballistic at the mere thought of having any guest over as she was sensitive to expenses mounting therefore wasn't accepting of freeloaders in the house!

xxx

'How much I send? Well every month I send money for her schooling and groceries and every June and December I send extra incase they want new clothes and shoes.' Iemitsu told Timoteo. 'Kids shouldn't care about adult stuff like expenses!' he exclaimed in disbelief. 'Huh? She tossed Reborn out?! Oh god that's hilarious!' he laughed and is in utter stitches. 'Mio dio I wish I could be a fly on the wall! Heehee...' he cackled before pausing.

After about three minutes...

'WHAAAAAAT?!'

xxx

Reborn tried another tactic after applying hypnotism on Nana forgetting her meeting with him.

He followed Mitsuru to school.

'What do you want?' she grunted, sensing him.

'You are Flame Trained.' Reborn commented. 'Who is your teacher?'

'Sorry, can't tell buster. I'm sworn.' said Mitsuru.

'Then, why were you trained?'

'Well, my dad's bastard boss tried to seal me away but he botched it, causing me about two years of misery as a cosmic joke-level in clumsiness and being unable to learn anything new so I was a bully target as a kid.' Mitsuru griped. 'If we didn't meet...due to the bullying and the adults turning a blind eye and mom's _wonderful personality_ I would have carved a smile on my throat years ago to end it all.' she grunted.

That made Reborn pause.

Japan has a high-rate of suicides, mostly teenagers.

Bullying and School Pressure are top one reasons with heartbreak coming second.

Shit.

They were THAT close to losing Vongola's last heir, by Timoteo's own hands no less.

'...so my teacher unsealed me and corrected my flow and I had to recover for a year before he could train me.'

'I see...anything else?'

'Just about how to use my power and their aspects, physical conditioning and English. He said the rest is up to me since his style doesn't suit me. But he told me to watch martial arts anime to have a little help.'

'Ah, martial arts then.' said Reborn. 'I am here not as a school tutor but for something else entirely. You're the last heir we have to the Vongola Family.' Mitsuru paused. 'Your father is not eligible as he is already External Advisor of a Branch Organization so that leaves you.'

'So the Oil Drills are bullshit then.' Mitsuru scowled. 'And since that old bastard is his boss, I'm to succeed him. Peachy. Doesn't he have kids or is he sterile?'

'All of them killed.'

'Ah, must be out of carelessness since shishou did say Skies are rare...'

'Yes.'

'Family means some sort of organization like Yakuza...great. I'm fucked.' Mitsuru face-palmed. 'There goes my plans.'

'Hooo? You mean you're aiming for a different goal?' Reborn asked, intrigued.

'Yeah but its no use telling you since my future is basically snatched and replaced with something else.' Mitsuru sighed. 'Makes me wonder what other damages I'll get. Great.' she huffed. 'I'm gonna rush. Its Hibari-senpai at the gates today and nobody wants his idea of discipline.'

"This I gotta see." Reborn thought as she ran in supernatural human speed, disappearing fast before his eyes and her feet moved as fast like she was fast-forwarded. And the way she ran in such an angular manner reminded him of ninjas to lessen wind resistance for more speed. "Using hadou to enhance the body to move fast...now that's something new. I thought only Clouds and to an extent Suns can do that with their flames."

Well, she's a Sky after all and Sky Flames still has mysteries to them.

But for now, another urgent telegram.

xxx

 **Telegram from Reborn to Nono**

 **Nono, you nearly lost Vongola your last heir years back.  
I got the chance to talk to her after she calmed down as  
I confronted her about her Flame Maturity.**

 **You sealed her but a botched sealing that caused severe**  
 **disharmony of the body through what Mitsuru has deemed**  
 **'cosmic joke-level clumsiness' and inability to learn new**  
 **things that she became a severe bully-victim, and the**  
 **selectively-blind adults and Maman's obliviousness did**  
 **NOT help that she once said she had 'an urge to carve a**  
 **smile on her throat' to end her misery if she didn't meet**  
 **her teacher who made her swear Omerta on his identity.**

 **Japan has insanely high suicide rates, mostly from youngsters**  
 **who suffer severe bullying and school pressure caused by the**  
 **system and their family themselves, or from heartbreak.**  
 **Think on it.**

 **You are that close to dooming Vongola with your stunt, if  
not for divine interference through Mr. Anonymous.**

Timoteo collapsed from shock that got Coyote and Visconti thinking he had a Heart Attack and reacted accordingly.

They also saw the cause.

xxx

School...

"Safe! Phew!' Mitsuru sighed as she snuck in from the back walls of the school.

Sure she never broke a school rule before the minute she step foot in Namichuu.

But for some reason, Hibari set his eyes on her.

WHYYYYY?!

The moment their eyes locked in the hallways, even if by accident, he decided she's his target and thanks to her training, she dodged all his attempts that just got him more interested in her since she SURVIVES him.

This was why she took to going to the back to class.

But at lunch, he haunts her steps. Literally.

Her Hyper Intuition would tell her where to go that she took to having sandwiches in her bento so she could eat while avoiding the little bastard.

But when he DOES catch her despite warnings...mostly luck on his part, its a fight fest.

Thank YOU anime!

Sure she's in ideal physical condition, but she doesn't know martial arts, merely imitating what she sees on the telly.

But Hibari hungered for more as she's apparently, a decent playmate.

Ah, hell...

xxx

Said boy pursues her indeed.

For most of his childhood, he valued only strength, skill and competence.

He does not tolerate failures and rulebreaking.

But when he met her...and he saw her thighs that are clearly sculpted, honed and trained and this unusual powerful presence she has, he could tell that she is strong.

Tricky little wench who dodged him at every occasion, hard to find but when he DOES catch her, the thrill and gratification he gets was so worth it.

She's agile, fast and competent, if only she'd fight back and stop dodging!

Perhaps she has no idea how to fight back and only knows how to dodge until he gets tired since its how they usually end?

No matter, she WILL learn and if she does...the hunt will be much more fun, wouldn't it?

And she skipped school today? That will not do...

Today would be boring so his mood was foul...until he saw her carrying a stack of boxes that she didn't see him but clearly nervous...of the boxes not falling off her?

Well, he took most of it from her. 'Wha?!'

'Baseball Field after school. Do not be late and do not run away or I'll visit your house.'

She groaned.

xxx

Baseball Field...

'Hey Sawada-chan!' Yamamoto, her classmate greeted. 'Wassup by the field?'

'That crazy bird-brain asked me to meet him here for our usual cat-and-mouse game.' she said stiffly with a grumpy expression and arms crossed as Yamamoto winced.

That day became infamous because Hibari could not catch her at all.

She dodges because she has no idea how to fight back, thus dodges out of common sense and survival instincts.

'By the way...' she told him. 'Go see a doctor about your arms, and lower back muscles about your shoulders.' she instructed, surprising him. 'I WILL ask your dad if he took you for that appointment.'

'E-eh? W-what're you talking about?' Yamamoto asked in sheer denial with a forced smile.

'I did training too you know. I know the signs a person is holding back due to body pains.' Mitsuru smiled. 'You're far more graceful and elegant batter while batting a sharp homerun, not the stiff robotic thing you are now because of the pain.' Yamamoto could only gape at her. 'Go see a doctor and do your body a favor and take a break. You'll be your old self in no time when you're fully-recovered.'

'Uhm...thanks.' said Yamamoto with a slight blush before going gloomy despite his forced smile. 'Nobody noticed...they only see my performance going bad and tell me about it, not why I'm going bad.'

'They're morons in need of an eye exam then.' said Mitsuru coolly. 'I recommend choosing better and wiser companions while you're at it too.'

Her words left a profound impact on the baseball player.

Before he could retort, Hibari arrived.

'Aww shit, here we go again.' Mitsuru sighed as she braced herself.


	3. Evaluation

Evaluation

Reborn studied his new student starting with her bedroom after she left for school.

Her bedroom is too plain and too simple, nothing indicated her personality at all, unless he checks her closet which he did.

She owns mostly casual shirts and shorts for two seasons, then pants for other two seasons. She also has jackets and coats, and she has black biketards yet she doesn't own a bike. The only skirt she owns was her school skirts. Her underwear are mostly sports bras and...panty-briefs. All of which, are plain and white in color. Her wardrobe is 'very simple'. No indication of personality indications at all and given the material, she buys from cheap clothing stores. Normally, a girl's bedroom is decorated and styled according to their taste that also reflects their personalty but this girl...very, very simple.

And since Iemitsu sends more money every June and December, her share of extra money goes to anime and manga. She owns Flame of Recca, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter X Hunter, Bleach, Pokemon and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Both anime and in manga. But Pokemon is the only one in just anime.

However, she owned a lot of...material needed for a mangaka to function in their workroom. And numerous titled notebooks that are one-shot storylines. There's notebooks labeled as 'complete' and others have none.

She also has...material landmines he'd rather not look at...even if the characters suspiciously look like people he knew from past to present.

He read some of it to get ideas...before going to school at dismissal time since she mentioned having to deal with a senpai.

He wondered what that meant though.

When he went to school at dismissal time, informed by his spies about her made to wait for Hibari, he quickly came to watch while wearing a disguise.

He saw her interact with a boy by the Baseball Field Fence, and by lip-reading...

Yep, she just attracted a Guardian by understanding him and showing she is someone he could count on...for honest opinions instead of clearly-empty promises.

Then when Hibari came...

Gawd, the kid is screaming Classic Cloud in bold capitals, dammit.

She is very skilled in dodging, and she does it close-eyed, something only a very seasoned fighter can do, and a Vongola Descendant. People older than her are the former, she the latter.

Cloud-boy has tunnel vision. When he's focused, he doesn't see everything else. Bad.

Mitsuru was clearly learning how to fight from anime, but didn't use any what she's seen, only just dodging! He'll be rectifying this.

They went with this until Hibari got tired while she has about a minute left before collapsing.

Reborn counted sixty seconds before she too, sank on her knees.

xxx

'You have martial arts anime yet you didn't even imitate any of your stuff to fight back.' Reborn pointed out.

'My body is still not good enough.' Mitsuru snarked. 'I outgrew the training gear shishou left me and I have nothing new to put the anime to work so I'm at a loss.'

'Training equipment?'

'When shishou hinted I should watch anime, I did...and it turns out he took a little bit of everything there when training me physically.' Mitsuru snorted. 'But I outgrew them six months ago so I took to doing every move until my body is used to it but I need new ones but I can't afford them given the finances.' she said. 'Until my body feels like everything is second-nature when I use those moves, I refuse to fight back or I'll be compromised.' she told him. 'I do visual simulation in my head while training after all...and I have a fatal flaw.'

'Hm?'

'While I'm used to injuries from my cosmic joke days...they're nothing compared to being hit by an actual fighter like senpai. I have no idea what's it like to be hurt as a fighter. Another reason I can't fight back, not to mention senpai is physically stronger than me.'

'Why didn't you join a martial arts club?'

'My body's instincts are way too advanced for middle-school level it won't do me any good.'

'Hooo...we'll see to that when we get home, Mitsuru. So what are you using to physically train yourself?'

And at the backyard is...what looks like a doghouse with doors, only, its not a dog inside but training equipment.

'All of them are about 40 kg.' Reborn noted, seeing the labels on each item.

'Yep, I outgrew em'.' said Mitsuru with a sigh. 'Shishou told me to keep training, and then take five year breaks every after ten years of training until I'm too old to train. I started as a child.'

'Very well. I'll take note of this stuff, and have them send us 60 kg of everything. And lucky I'm a Sun-Type, so _I can teach you the pain of fighters_ , heal you, rinse and repeat. Change into your training outfit.'

Mitsuru gulped.

And upon changing into her biketard, knee-high socks and running shoes...

A painful lesson began indeed.

Beginning with parrying, ending with her arms and shins sore.

'For half a year, I will attack your front and right side. For the next half, I'll attack your back and left.'

He hits hard.

Its now time to call that guy in.

xxx

Gokudera Hayato thought that when called by Reborn to challenge Sawada Mitsuru.

However...it didn't go so well.

His dynamites are lifeless before her when he swore he lit them with his lighters before tossing them at her.

'You know...its a bad idea to use weapons that rely on activation by fire at me like dynamites...you're better off going melee or blades or firearms.' Mitsuru smiled. 'Not to mention Hibari-senpai's gonna kill you if you're caught with dynamites.'

'How?! How are you putting them out?!' Gokudera sputtered. 'You're just standing there doing nothing!' he burst out in disbelief.

'Well...I'm a fire-user after all.' Mitsuru made a fireball the size of a discoball and kicked it at him, bursting into smaller fireball projectiles shot at him and he could not dodge...but the fireballs exploded into harmless wisps. 'And I can decide if they'll burn and hurt, or just be harmless sparks.'

He was utterly speechless.

'Well, I'm new to the bomb Reborn dropped on me as well.' Mitsuru snorted. 'For years I thought I'm a normal girl. For years I thought my father works in an Offshore Oil Rig in the west. He's really a Mafia Big-Shot and I'm to be trained to be his boss next. Messed-up world isn't it?'

'...'

'By the way Mitsuru...I've been meaning to ask you...' Reborn twitched. 'You do manga, right?' Gokudera quickly looked at him questioningly then back at Mitsuru.

'Yes...but due to school, I can only do One-Shots.' Mitsuru pouted. 'I really wanted to become a full-time mangaka after College and I earn extra spending money this way by submitting my works in Summer and Winter Komikets in Tokyo but everyone decided my job for me!' she whined.

'I get that, but you write er...questionable material...' Reborn was twitching a lot now.

'They're popular among japanese women and homosexuals worldwide I get a lot of fans in the internet!' Mitsuru squealed giddily. 'My publishing company says I should do a full-time job someday since I'm a real hit~'

'But you had better not paint a target on your head for this!'

'Huh? Nande?'

'Your characters look like people I know in the mafia world!'

'Huh? Really?' Mitsuru blinked owlishly. 'Didn't know that.' Reborn and Gokudera inwardly choked because while she has no idea of mafia at the time, she wound up drawing well-known people unconsciously! 'Ah well, their problem, not mine.' she shrugged uncaringly. 'Besides, only Japanese women, rare foreign women into this genre and homo guys read it anyway.'

xxx

Italy...

Timoteo got a package from Reborn at dinner in the dining room from a maid while he and his family ate together.

It's wrapped in paper so he tore it, only to find a note taped on a still paper-wrapped package.

 **-This is what Mitsuru does for extra**  
 **cash and she said that she wanted**  
 **to be a Mangaka if only we didn't**  
 **dump bosshood on her. But really,**  
 **LOOK AT THE CHARACTERS on these.**  
 **Don't they remind you of some people?**

Timoteo tore the paper-wrapping again to find what's obviously a yaoi manga but the characters?

He yelped, tossing up the manga and it somehow ended up cover-up in the middle of the table for everyone else to see.

Its an anime version of Alaude made to look like a blushing girl about to get a kiss from a bad boy playboy anime version of Daemon held in a compromising position. And Alaude's shirt was clearly opened and his hands tied to the back with a necktie.

Many jaws dropped.

'W-what the hell is that?!' Ganauche III freaked, covering his eyes with his hands. Brow Nie Jr.'s jaws dropped, Coyote choked on his food, Visconti wound up putting too much sauce on his steak out of shock, Schnitten's ghost came out of his mouth and Bouche looked like he saw horrors.

'Reborn said that's what our heir does in their spare time!' Timoteo freaked. 'That person writes boys love comics and even worse, its popular among fans worldwide!' he exclaimed. 'Think of what'll happen to Vongola and that person has no idea who the famous people in our world are and yet she managed to draw them by imagination out of coincidence alone?! There's even this!'

The next one was Squalo in a BDSM relationship with Xanxus with Squalo the sub and Xanxus the dom. In revealing leather outfits.

'Oh my god, we better prevent circulation of that in Italy...think of the chaos this'll cause!' Visconti cried as he took out his phone number.

In their respective rings as they saw through the current ring-wielder's eyes, Alaude looked ready to murder someone, Daemon looked horrified, Giotto was trying to scratch his eyes out, Knuckle was praying for them both, G looked catatonic, Asari looked interested and Lampo threw up.

xxx

Varia HQ...

'Squalo~!' Lussuria called out cheerfully. 'I have no idea you and our boss are in such a relationship~' he said, having just come back from Japan for his fetishes and he marched into their personal dining room.

'Huh? What're you talkin' about, Luss?' Squalo raised an eyebrow.

'This~!' Lussuria squealed as he showed them the manga in question that got the other five members choking/spit-spraying on their food.

'Where the hell did you get that blasphemous comic book?!' Levi demanded, pointing at the manga. 'There's no way boss will do that with vice-captain!'

'There's no way I'm doin' it either!' Squalo roared, red-faced. 'I'm a straight man! STRAIGHT!'

'Oh, I got it in Otome Road in Japan darlings! Pretty well-made huh?' Lussuria giggled but it was slashed to shreds by an angry Squalo. 'Nooooo! I wanted to read that!' he cried to his dismay. 'That was 1000 yen on a discount sale!'

'Lemme see what ya got there and it had better not be any of those things again!' Squalo got off his seat and stormed over to Lussuria's shopping bags.

'Don't shred them!' Lussuria cried in protest. 'There's a good reason I bought them!' he exclaimed. 'Look at the front covers!'

So they did.

They froze.

They're all men they knew. Well, the good-looking ones, that is.

'Don't you think they're all familiar?' Lussuria pointed out.

The anime characters ALL resembled notable mafioso reputed to be good-looking hunks.


	4. The horror of Fujoshi Mangakas

The horror of Fujoshi Mangakas

In Clock Tower...

Zelretch was chuckling at the chaos his newest pupil wrought in both Vongola and Varia's Top Brasses.

He gave her photos of good-looking mafioso from past to present when she was eleven but never told her their names. Then inspired her to like manga and anime since it was where he based Ruby and Sapphire off of. Really, Magi have no idea how creative humans are in magecraft, ironically BETTER THAN THEM for crying out loud and they do research just to make comics and cartoons look cool!

xxx

'So, if you're going to be my guardian...I'll have to start off with your training.' said Mitsuru, giving Gokudera her 10 kg weights. 'The aim is to condition your body evenly. No part is stronger than the other so physical training time is shorter instead of longer which means wasting time. I want you to get used to those weights as if you can move normally even with them on. 'I'm on to 40 kg but my new weights haven't arrived yet and Reborn promised me a 60 kg set...right now I'm a little short and unless my new books sell well, I can't buy new equipment anyway since they're more expensive than my materials. You are to do this until you're used to it.'

'Hai, juudaime!' Gokudera answered obediently. How hard can this be?

'To start off, also quit smoking so this training will be a bit easier on you and your breathing since the first month or two will be really tough and miserable.' Mitsuru chuckled. 'Now then...' she explained to him the training menu he must do. 'Now get to it. While your stay in my house is free, food expenses aren't so you'll have to foot in your share of expenses. Reborn's also footing you know.'

'Uhhh hai...'

xxx

'Hey Tsuru-chan,' said Yamamoto. 'I asked my dad to take me to the docs...they said its really bad.' he said with a wince. 'They said I have to stop Baseball until next semester or I'll have Periostitis if I keep it up...'

'You mean inflammation of muscles near your bones?' Mitsuru does NOT know that, but her Intuition answered for her. Yamamoto shuddered.

'Yeah. Coach said I really have to take a break when he saw my records from the clinic. Just that, what am I gonna do for a while...'

Apparently without baseball, he's as lost as a stray lamb that strayed from the flock.

'Well, there's tons of ways to entertain yourself while resting.' Mitsuru advised. 'You can watch Sports Channels or movies of genres you like. All you have to do is relax and look at the TV so you can really take a break while still entertaining yourself. Just don't watch horror movies.' she snorted. 'You're supposed to relax, not stress yourself further and marinading yourself in the Furo helps.'

'Alright.'

'Don't forget to pull your grades up though.' she reminded in a deadpan. 'Balance studying and entertainment because if you're in Summer School, no airconditioning at all its impossible to focus!'

'Who're you anyway?' Gokudera bristled at the 'intruder's presence.

'Er, he's in our class.' Mitsuru sweatdropped. 'He's Yamamoto Takeshi. He sits at second last 4th row. Memorize our classmate's faces too you know.'

xxx

The roof...

'So that guy from earlier...'

'Well, we don't know each other much either, other than face and name.' Mitsuru told Gokudera while eating lunch on the roof together. 'But that guy...he gave up on our peers as of days ago. I felt it when he talked to me by the field some days before you came.'

'Nande?' Gokudera asked her.

'He was having internal conflict and crisis regarding his schoolwork and baseball...but mostly everyone said, 'Just keep training, it'll be OK' and putting more pressure on him because Namimori hasn't won a Baseball Game in years until he joined and started helping our school win in tournaments. But why is he the only one working hard when there's nine members in a team and why is he the only one being pressured is what baffles me.' well, that didn't make sense to the bomber either.

'To get Yamamoto out of impending damage and injury, I told him to see a doctor. With a Medical Certificate, not even the Coach and his teammates can say a thing against him taking a break. This way, he can recover and the other team members will be made to work by the Coach for a change because I feel its not fair he does all the work while they take it easy. The result is his medical results. And Periostitis is very painfully bad simply moving will bother you a lot from pain.'

'Because I told him differently...he heard what he wanted to hear...for someone to care about him and not of our school's chances of winning for a change...he's been warming up to me recently since he knows I'm someone he could count on but he's kinda shy. And since he's popular in school with our other classmate Sasagawa Kyoko-san since they're both good-looking, gossip regarding him will travel fast especially if he hangs around a girl too long. Even if he wanted to stay with me...he makes sure that nobody's gonna get any ideas first so he's steering clear.'

'...well, that's something.' Gokudera frowned slightly.

'Well, he'll be OK but I suspect he'll be trying to ask me out this summer so he could come near without trouble for both of us.' Mitsuru giggled. 'Gokudera, he may be a civilian, not a mafioso but please try to get to know him. All he wants are real friends.'

'Uh...hai...' said Gokudera awkwardly.

'Well, I have no friends in this school either.' said Mitsuru. 'All my friends moved to other cities because of their parents' jobs but we still keep contact. I would have gone to all-girls' Midori Chuu but my Intuition says I must go to this school no matter what...so I did. Its never failed me before but I still don't know why it made me go here.'

'Well, wouldn't it be because you'll meet all people important to you here?' Reborn told her, showing up in his small green aircraft. 'The power of Hyper Intuition is solely in the Vongola Bloodline. No other family has it. And by far yours is the strongest manifestation since not even Nono or your father can detect me unless I want them to yet on the day you went hysterical, you knew I'm following you even if I held back drastically.'

"That would be because of near-life-and-death experiences I had with falling down the stairs and shishou's training as a kid." Mitsuru twitched while maintaining her poker face. 'Oh, nobody can really pull a fast-one on me...even though shishou kills for me.' she said. 'There were people stalking around in my elementary days...my Intuition would detect hostile intent and he goes after them for me since he doesn't want me to kill yet...because he said if I took my first life...it must be someone who I must absolutely kill and then after that, never again. Because we can only truly kill someone once in our lifetime. I have no idea what he meant by that but any kid would know killing is bad...but we're all destined to kill a person we must absolutely kill at some point.'

'I'm puzzled.' Gokudera blurted.

'It means killing your destined person for the sake of protecting many who are affected by it directly or indirectly. Your destined enemy.' Reborn explained.

'Oh...'

'Well, I understood what she meant by that since I too, killed my destined person...that made me become who I am today. Life changes.' said Reborn. 'And Mitsuru, your exam is today. Don't forget.'

Mitsuru whimpered as Gokudera winced.

She will fight Hibari for real today!

xxx

In his office...a prefect came.

'Hibari-sama, a letter addressed to you is sent by a mailman.' he said, giving the letter to Hibari before dismissing himself.

Hibari opened the letter to read,

 **-Hibari-senpai,**

 **I can now fight you today.  
Please meet me here at  
4:30 pm.**

There was a map starting from Namichuu leading to a small park.

He wondered who this is, but he'll bite them to death either way.

And when he came at the promised time...it was his playmate dressed to play. A black biketard with an orange stripe on both sides, and a cropped leather jacket. She wore black socks and thenleather white-and-orange knee and shin pans and matching shoes. Her figure also is nice to look at because she's a strong girl. He never did like skinny girls as 'skinniness' meant weakness and frailness.

'So, are you finally going to fight back now instead of dodging me again?'

'Well, I didn't know how to fight back then.' said Mitsuru. 'But a tutor taught me how.' she said as she got herself in a fighting stance.

"She's incredibly fast with great reflexes and instincts." Hibari thought. "She always dodges my blows that I can't even brush her hair with my fists." that and she's so flexible she can dodge in ways normally painful for other people.

And the stance she uses somehow reminds him of a person he wished he rather never existed.

With an excited snarl, he lunged at her and the level of fight he wanted finally happened. Even better, she's truly strong!

Strong as a fighter even though her blows are weaker than his. Well, understandable but he cared more for competency thank you very much.

Because she _hits him more_ than he could hit _her_.

Too many of these blows eventually take a toll he had to make a decisive strike at some point, but her reflexes and instincts are too great for him.

He has to get lucky and Hibari hated getting lucky shots, but he hated losing _even more_.

'Su-sugoi...' Gokudera stammered out, wide-eyed and shaking. 'This is juudaime?' The fighting level of these two...he knows he's dead 100/100 if he was in her place.

'Aa. Her family bloodline manifested in her the strongest.' said Reborn. 'Only those much more skilled than she can truly catch her and hurt her. I can only count such people in my digits because experience still remains the better victor. Experience wields skill better than innate instincts.'

'...'

In the end, Hibari won with a sharp, strong hit to her solar plexus that got her keeling over before fainting.

'No wonder your reflexes and instincts are incredible...because knocking the wind out of you is all it takes.' Hibari mused. 'But still...three hours...not bad...not bad at all.' he said as Gokudera picked her up, bridal style.

'What do you think of my student Hibari? Not bad eh?' Reborn spoke up as Hibari looked at the baby...and twitched.

'Baby.' he acknowledged. 'You gave this little bird some claws when all she could do before was fly away.'

'Well, she really has no idea how to fight back so she just dodges.' Reborn chuckled. 'I simply rectified that problem and make her better than today. She's a fast learner and she will learn from today. Let's go, Gokudera.'

'Hai!' and they left.

Hibari looked thoughtful.

'Sawada Mitsuru...huh?'

He broke into a feral grin.

'Omoshiroi.'

xxx

'Owww...thaaaat huuuurt...' Mitsuru winced as she was in her room, being healed by Reborn in just her underwear after having changed out of her clothes. 'I knew he's strong, but to feel it beforehand...he has the strength I'd expect from one who trained with 80kg weights.'

'And he'll get stronger.' said Reborn wryly. 'He is a Cloud. If he awakens his powers, he'll get stronger till he reaches his peak that his birth granted him. Faster and stronger than anyone.'

'Well, that's to be expected...for now I gotta make it in time for Summer Komiket...its hard to finish my works while juggling school and maintaining my shape this is so nutso.' she complained. 'I have a month and two weeks left to make it!' she swore. 'Handle Gokudera's training for now. I'll make up for it when Summer Komiket ends!' she said as she opened her drawers. 'Can't disappoint my fans after all!'

If there was anything Reborn learned about mangaka, their lives are dominated by their desks and their work, and schedules that can make even mafia bosses WEEP because they spend more hours awake than breaks. No lives outside their desks. And as Mitsuru works on one-shot works, her schedule was comparable to most mafia bosses. If she was a full-time mangaka and a boss, stress would kill her than a bullet to her head which was why before she becomes a boss, she'd enjoy her primary work while she could, and pass on her 'dream' to a child of hers who wouldn't become the next boss.

Reborn suspects the only reason japanese mangaka are still alive despite little time to sleep and rest is because their diet keeps them alive as Japanese Diet if they eat washoku, not yoshoku, keeps them alive. Had it been a westerner doing a japanese mangaka life, they'd be DEAD. Really, he heard one sleeps three hours a day! Fortunately western comic writers had more sense and gets healthier sleep hours than their eastern counterparts.

The more famous you are, the less sleep you get, apparently. Mitsuru sleeps six hours a day because she only does one-shot works, and she never makes mistakes in drawings, lines, and never messes-up inking(that takes time to dry) and applying screen tones(must be applied precisely in a panel in a preferred space with cutters, then rubbed hard with a stylus before carefully peeled off, leaving its ink behind on paper), two of which, takes up most of a mangaka's time because if they make a mistake due to rushing out of stress due to approaching deadlines, they start over! Even with employed assistants time never gets shorter at work.

'Hey Reborn, could you get me some accurate books about Edo Era life and culture and the many occupations japanese can have back then? That'd be great!' Mitsuru cried. 'I want to do something different for a change. Oh, japanese myths and folklores too. I don't have a computer and internet after all and my cell phone is for mailing my publisher who usually comes here when I tell them I'm done.'

'Hooo? Got bored of Yaoi already?' this was Reborn's hope as while its popular to target market, she'll piss off a lot of people if they found out the identity behind her penname of 'Choco-Me'. Why Choco-Me was a reference to her hair color. Its a shade of milk-chocolate brown and her eyes are ahem, what she calls 'dark chocolate'. Its essentially 'I'm a chocolate-colored person'.

'Not really, I just want a different setting, I'm sick and tired of doing modern-day stuff.'

'...'

Not quite!

xxx

'So Juudaime is er...working until the Manga Event ends?' Gokudera asked Reborn while hard at work at his own training.

'Indeed. I was hoping she'd give up on Yaoi because she might make lots of enemies out of it.' Reborn sighed. 'But its very popular among females and gay guys and yaoi genres are basically a woman's adult-rated manga books if boys read hentai. Its probably revenge in some way by the female mangaka who started the trend to wage war against the ecchi and hentai genres, and others who found the genre 'cute' and 'adorable' became yaoi-writers too...probably to traumatize hentai writers who are mostly men. Her chosen field is scary and she probably won't mind seeing a boy naked if it meant having more ideas for work, so don't be naked around her.'

Gokudera choked and shuddered from toe to his head because he does NOT want to be a character in her manga at all.


	5. Poisonous Sisters and Chaotic Future

Poisonous Sisters and Chaotic Future

At the beach, camping out is seriously miserable due to the heat, even if they got a nice shade over their heads thanks to a propped-up makeshift canopy.

The thing is, Japanese Summers are hot, dry and very little breeze which is why many get Heatstroke, and sweat a lot so Summer was ideal for losing weight even if you hardly do a thing! Or if you're brave enough, wear a leather jumpsuit and run a couple miles...you'll be certain to sweat a lot, but NOT recommended for your own good.

If someone did it without consulting an expert, dehydration is the least of their worries.

She also has less encounters with Hibari as the guy HATES summer and is very irritable during the particular season.

But one day, after she went out shopping to replenish her stocks as she er...wore out her current ones and ran out of some stocks, she bought brand new pens, markers, papers, screen tones and drafting inks, writing brushes, tapes and adhesives, manuscript papers, pencils, erasers and feather dusters. She sometimes uses pencils for shading if she feels screen tones doesn't suit which and what part, and she made it WORK.

However, her senses are tingling...and there's a rose-pink-haired woman on a granny bike. Foreign. But clearly with nasty intent.

'Hello there, dear.' the woman smiled in Japanese. 'Are you hot?'

'Eh no.' why would she, a fire wielder be hot in summer?

'Oh, but dehydration is bad, here, have a drink.' she offered her a can of drink before leaving.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow...before grinning.

She'll give this bitch a good scare.

She launched numerous harmless fireballs at her before disappearing and the last she heard was the woman's panicked screaming.

xxx

'So a pink-haired woman gave you...this?' Reborn raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't open it because I know its dangerous.' said Mitsuru. 'Can you go have it tested for me? That would be great.' she said as she put away her shopping.

'Heh, no need because I know who this is...' he said.

'Really? Who?'

'Poison Scorpion Bianchi, a Freelance Hitman...and also, Gokudera's older half-sister.'

Mitsuru paused.

'Huh?!'

And Gokudera is naturally SPOOKED he dove under the couch in utter fear.

Apparently, Bianchi's power lies in Poison Cooking, a mutation of Storm Flames wherein Storm Flames cause er...food to have an unknown chemical reaction that turns them into poison. If the user is skilled, they can even be more poisonous than the most poisonous creature in the world. But they can control the degree of poison by sheer will alone. Gokudera claims that the reason he becomes sick around Bianchi is that he was forced to eat her cookies before his piano recitals; this additionally impaired his ability to play the piano, though people complimented it, calling it 'abstract' and 'artistic'; thus, Bianchi's father told Bianchi to keep feeding Gokudera her food before his recitals.

No wonder he's under the couch, quivering.

Probably afraid he'll be made to go home and put up with it again!

Zelretch once said that if Poison Chefs and Hassan of Serenity are to meet, Serenity would kill them out of sheer jealousy as she can never touch anyone so its impossible for her to be loved back while Poison Chefs can still have families of their own while NOT dying in their hands. Just that, cooking for the family is best left to the spouse, not them.

The only way to counter its poison would be Rain Flames to neutralize the poison, or Storm Flames to disintegrate the poison before chucking the victim to the hospital.

So the issue was, scaring Bianchi away with fire until Reborn said Bianchi will be useful to have as an ally, but she would have to stay elsewhere otherwise Gokudera can't function at all.

Understatement of the year.

Then came a five-years old toddler who could wield grenades and an interesting Bazooka...

She let herself get hit just for fun.

However...

There's clearly an adult Gokudera, YAMAMOTO AND HIBARI, and some she didn't recognize. And there were others who are clearly mafia dons, one woman in an eyepatch and her father!

'STUPID COW WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!' Gokudera yelled hotly at a teenaged Lambo who was like, 'I didn't do it!' 'YOU TURNED JUUDAIME INTO A YOUNG GIRL!'

'Ah iya Gokudera.' Mitsuru chuckled. 'Parallel Worlds exist and I happen to be born a girl in my timeline's universe.' she said to their shock.

'Oh hell, trash there is born a girl.' Xanxus snarked.

'My name is Mitsuru.' she said, spelling out her name in kanji that means 'beautiful crane'. 'Yoroshiku.'

'O...K?' Yamamoto blinked.

'It seems adult me here is a guy and already the boss~I guess I really can't be a mangaka in my future.' said Mitsuru sighed.

'Y-you're a mangaka?' Iemitsu sputtered. 'At age 13?!'

'Oh yes, I write and draw Yaoi Genres-' EVERYBODY CHOKED on their spits, save for Lussuria who looked interested, 'And I'm really popular among women in Japan too!' she said before her mood did a 180. 'By the way dad, FIX BOY-ME NOW!' she demanded. 'You and Timoteo **sealed my flames as a child** ,' those very words made all heads turn to the External Advisor and previous boss, '-you two made my life a living hell when the consequence was I became extremely clumsy of cosmic joke levels and I couldn't learn anything new at all! Do you have any idea what that did to my childhood I once considered slitting my throat to end my misery at eight-fucking-years old?!' she roared angrily.

'WHAT?!' Iemitsu burst out as the Dons and her Guardians gasped. Reborn from afar narrowed his eyes.

'Do note that years ago Vongola's last heir would be dead and it the fault of you two!' Mitsuru growled. 'Fix boy-me as soon as he gets back or lord help me I'll come back here and fry you alive! Do you hear me?!' and cure a large, and well-made dragon-shaped fire fired at the blonde as he and those seated near him had to duck and the wall behind them turned black from getting charred.

She was that powerful.

'Mitsuru calm down! You got two minutes left and don't fry the other Dons with your moron of a father.' Reborn instructed. Mitsuru just huffed angrily. 'Any questions about your future?'

'Well, no since just looking at this room gave me all the answers I need.' Mitsuru deadpanned, crossing her arms. '-but I'm surprised dad hasn't retired yet even though boy-me is boss now.'

'Then I have a question...how did you find out about your situation?' Xanxus asked her.

'Shishou, not Reborn but somebody else who shall remain anonymous, rescued me when I'm at my moments again. I guess we met by chance since he's a foreigner.' she would never tell them both she and boy her are bullied. 'He diagnosed me with sealed Sky Flames causing merry hell with my life, so he unsealed and fixed the balance and flow of my flames and gave me one year to recover. But by unsealing me, I also regained memories where the blank in my head was. The ol' geezer and his flaming finger-poke at my forehead.' as if as one, they looked at Timoteo who looked older from that revelation.

'He then trained me in flames for three years before he's confident of leaving me. He also inspired me to do manga but my genre is my own choice when he'd rather I do action and magic stuff. Well, bye now, I got a lot of material inspiration here for my books~boy-me sure has a lot of good-looking friends!' she said cheerfully with a squee before being replaced with Adult Sawada Tsunayoshi who heard an angry, horrified outburst from his allied young Dons, the Varia and his own guardians.

'OH HELL NOOO!'

'DON'T YOU DARE!'

'VOOOOOIIII!'

'...did something happen?' Tsunayoshi blinked owlishly at his horrified company.

'Hohohoho! Nothing Decimo-chan, but your younger girl-self is interesting and we'll get along just fine~!' Lussuria squealed happily.

'Stupid cow switch back! We have to stop Mitsuru-hime from putting us in her Yaoi Manga!' Gokudera freaked as Hibari assaulted Lambo comically for his Bazooka.

'...what're you talking about?' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'Tsunayoshi, we need to convince her to stop putting us in her work.' Hibari growled as he fired at Tsuna.

'Hibari no!' Lambo yelped because the Cloud lost all his common sense.

The meeting was forgotten already!

Hibari also forgot that its a Ten-Year Bazooka. The past switches with the future and there's a 33 years old Mitsuru in it and she was just in a towel, using another towel to dry her hair off...

'What the?! Hibari?!' she yelped and as if to further mock Hibari, her towel fell off...cue ("(O.O)")

'OOOHHH!' while some men covered their eyes out of respect, some shamelessly admired her body because she don't look in her thirties.

Mitsuru was utterly horrified that ten-years-back allies saw her in the nude she was just glad she has no physical flaws through treatments.

'HIBARI-BAAAAKAAAAAAA!'

The meeting room exploded.

'WAAAAAHHHH!'

Which led to another question...why is Sawada Tsunayoshi being switched with his female counterparts?!

xxx

'Well, what's boy-me like?' Mitsuru asked Reborn, interested about boy-her.

'He was apparently in a meeting when you let yourself get shot.' Reborn snorted. 'Congratulations, Mitsuru.'

'Juudaime's handsome as a boss!' Gokudera gushed out. 'Only a few years more and Juudaime will be a beautiful boss!'

'Ahahaha...thanks...' said Mitsuru sheepishly.

'Well, I have to fix him too since he's still sealed, but his growing power is chipping it away little by little but not good enough for my standards.' Reborn grunted. 'I had to explain the situation so he'll have a year to recover as well.' Mitsuru looked relieved.

'Oh...I'm glad he's fixed but now I worry about the other parallel mes though...' Mitsuru sighed. 'Lambo-chan, you can stay as long as I get to borrow that Bazooka every night for five minutes!'

'Huh? Does that mean I can go hunt Reborn?'

'You'll have to **wait for thirty years** for that, sweetie.' Mitsuru smiled, patting his head. 'Train first and become strong because Reborn is super-duper strong. I'd say the comparison would be a single human alone with a gun against a Godzilla.' Lambo choked before tearing up.

'Meanie!' he wailed and Reborn snorted.

Well, Lambo gets to stay for free.

* * *

A:N- I forgot about one tidbit about the 10-year bazooka...because while I was writing a new chapter, it hit me and I thought, 'What the hell?!' and I re-read the reborn wikia site...and then its 'Oh, shit!' and I just had to fix this!


	6. A person to fear, a person to admire

A person to fear, a person to admire

Summer Vacation ended somehow and the temperatures lowered down to comfortable cool levels for the approach of autumn.

Uniforms changed too.

But by now, Mitsuru can carry 60 kg but still on her way to mastering the weights. By February she'd have mastered it and get a replacement.

Gokudera also has done well in three months and two weeks. He was once so skinny but now he gained some weight and muscle and of course, some form of fitness.

Since he quit smoking and eating healthy, he got better.

As for Lambo, he has to get used to eating healthy as 'our family isn't big on sweets' to Lambo's despair and any whining was silenced with Sky Dominative Presence that shut him up.

Reborn approves.

So now Lambo's being a good boy, and being taught Japanese in the house so he could go to school next year.

'Well, you handled him well, Juudaime.' said Gokudera as they walked to school.

'Well, kids obey adults by instinct don't they?' Mitsuru smiled. 'I'll visit the future tonight and bring some of my works over...'

"She intends on traumatizing the future." Gokudera inwardly whimpered, pitying the future.

xxx

Fuyuki City...

'We got a letter from a Sawada Mitsuru.' said Rider, giving two letters to Shirou. One addressed to 'Emiya Family' and the other addressed 'To shishou'.

He read the one for them first.

'Emiya-san, I have no idea if Tohsaka-san would be home due to Family Head business while I am absolutely sure that you'll be home 100% so I decided to ask you for help to send my letter to Clock Tower, to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg-shishou. I have some things of concern I would like to ask him about since I got into an interesting situation. Thank you.'

'Ah, so this other letter is for that guy...'

Days later...

Clock Tower...

Zelretch opened a letter from his student who's gotten used to Runic Writing.

 **Shishou,**

 **The Mafia has something interesting called**  
 **10-year Bazooka, a Bazooka that switches**  
 **an individual with their 10-year future selves.**  
 **I got shot with it since its owned by a spoiled**  
 **5 years old brat and I found myself in a future**  
 **where I happen to be a GUY.**

 **Any idea how that happened as I should have**  
 **switched with an adult version of me? Oh, and**  
 **I'm a Mafia Boss as you suspected...I really**  
 **can't be a mangaka anymore! (:-A-:)**

'Hummm...Parallel Worlds are my thing, not past present and future...' Zelretch sweatdropped. Parallel Worlds are alternate worlds of the same timeline that are filled with different realities. For example, parallel worlds are filled with various things not found in other worlds, such as more advanced technology, uncovered ancient civilizations, and medical sciences that can cure diseases labelled to be incurable in other worlds. Individuals can even be born under different genders, live different lives, or even aren't born yet or are born later in life. It was why Zelretch possesses the most knowledge out of everyone and has a collection of books he himself wrote which was why nobody dares to mess with him.

Then he grinned. 'And such a Mystic Code Exists? If ordinary people can do it, so can I! Heeheehee! But its also interesting in how can she switch with a future boy self!'

His sinister cackles got his neighboring offices occupied by the 12 Lords shuddered and shivered.

That laugh usually means he found something entertaining to do.

Who's the poor soul next time?

xxx

Hibari found himself wanting more and more fights from her.

She clearly got stronger since their last fight.

Faster.

Her blows are harder that he can actually feel and enjoy it.

Although he didn't appreciate the crowding that gathered since everyone was watching their fight...

'That was awesome juudaime...weight training can really make you that fast?' Gokudera gushed in awe as they went to class together.

'Yes, once you're in peak condition...and when you take them off, you feel light as a feather that you really can't help but feel you've gotten faster in your movements, and feel lighter that combined with your leg strength, you can really jump higher than famous ballerinas easily. But that will come when you reach 40kg levels, right now you're 20 but that might come earlier since Reborn adjusted shishou's menu so it'd go well with a boy's body, my menu was meant for a girl so I won't be like those women from western comics while still getting stronger.'

'Hai.'

'Really, giving women such muscles in comics, how on earth can they find it attractive is beyond me...'

xxx

For one Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei, they were absolutely stunned.

Yamamoto who greatly respects Mitsuru for giving him advice that was for his own good...is actually an incredible fighter, something he'd see out of movies and Hibari was just as good.

And since Gokudera hangs around her yet they're distant from everyone, deliberately so...is their world different?

For Sasagawa Ryohei, he found an extremely desirable woman! He gladly wants to meet her!

xxx

'Gokudera, can we talk for a mo'?' Yamamoto asked Gokudera during study period.

'What is it?' Gokudera asked him when they got out in the hallway.

'I was just wondering...why is she so distant to our class who she's known for months yet you who just arrived got close to her real quick?' Yamamoto asked him with a worried frown. 'Are our worlds that different?'

Gokudera snorted.

'You got no idea.' he said. 'Mitsuru-sama...she is saddled with a terrible burden that she can't let just anyone close to her for their own safety and her mom has no idea what her kid got saddled with. Only the paternals know. They have to be strong so incase they're...compromised just by associating with her, they can defend themselves and give the offender a big 'fuck you'.' he grinned. 'I'm an apprentice bodyguard so getting pursued is normal and I can protect myself. But civilians getting pursued is a big no in her book.' he said. 'She's alone and only associates with strong people out of necessity for their own sake. Weak people will get killed and she doesn't want those deaths on her conscience.' he said seriously while looking at Yamamoto eye-to-eye.

The reason he tells him this, was because Yamamoto is her Guardian. He needed some pushing and a little guidance into the job.

'Oh...' said Yamamoto gloomily. 'So if I learn how to fight...I can be friends?' he asked him hopefully. He felt that out of everyone, only she and this guy to an extent, will give a damn.

'If you want to.' said Gokudera. 'Mitsuru-sama has no friends for years because of that. She's distant to protect. I'm a bodyguard but she still wants me to be her friend even though our station is different that I told her mother I'm a homestay guest...it boggles my mind but if its what she wants, I'll do it. Well, I better go back in the room or she'll get ideas.'

'Ideas?'

'Research Choco-Me on the Internet.' Gokudera deadpanned. 'As in Chocolate and 'Me' as in 'ore' in English. Choco-Me. Its her personal side-line.'

Puzzled, Yamamoto went to the Computer Room and making sure nobody is around, turned on a PC where he won't be seen, and looked it up...

Yamamoto sweated nervously.

Mitsuru is a graphic, hardcore Yaoi Mangaka and he realized what Gokudera meant by 'ideas' as in his mind, JSDF's screamed, 'IT'S A LAND MINE!' complete with exploding background as he saw images that SCARED him as he just can't imagine other men doing it!

But still, learning how to fight...?

And so, Yamamoto has a lot to think about.

But...

Is it painful doing it in the ass? Or does it feel good like in the pictures?

xxx

'Naa Kyoko, who's that girl Hibari's fighting with? She's super-extreme!' Ryohei gushed out in admiration.

'She's my classmate Sawada Mitsuru.' said Kyoko. 'She has perfect grades and somewhat shy...she doesn't talk to anyone in our class but when Gokudera-kun transferred in, they got along real well instantly and we wonder why. Somehow Hibari-senpai knows she's good in a way...so far, she dodges until he gets tired until recently, she could fight back and now his idea of 'asking her out' is basically 'fight me'.' she said wryly. 'Why ask?'

'I find her extremely hot!' Ryohei exclaimed in sheer admiration. 'For me strong girls are extremely admirable and beautiful!'

'...'

And so...

'Sawada! I would like an extreme match with you!' Ryohei challenged her at lunch break before people could leave for the cafeteria.

'...very well. The grounds then.' Mitsuru stood up and jumped out the window causing a shocked uproar among her classmates.

'She jumped out the window!'

'Holy crap!'

'She's crazy!'

'I-is that normal?' Yamamoto squeaked out.

'If someone who didn't train did that, they'll break their knees and ankle bones from impact alone.' said Gokudera grimly. 'But she trained for years to have strong legs that won't break from jumping down from this height.' he said. 'Jumping from the third floor will do damage though.'

'...'

'Extreme! Let me do that too!' Ryohei cried enthusiastically.

'Ya moron you can't! You haven't gotten the leg training level for that! You wanna be a cripple in a wheelchair for months, dumbass?!' Gokudera cried, easily weaving through the crowd of classmates to grab him into submission. 'To the stairs with you!'

'Oniichan!' Kyoko scolded. 'Use the stairs! NOW!' she demanded firmly and he squirmed under her 'do it or else' voice.

xxx

'Sorry Sawada but they made me take the stairs!' Ryohei cried.

'Understandable as you do not have the leg training for that.' Mitsuru scolded. 'Do you want to be a cripple for months? Well then, shall we begin?'

Ryohei is a boxer which means, he's at his peak condition for his age...for boxing. But he lacks the regimen she did to jump of a height of two meters and withstand the impact.

So she too, did boxing.

Boxing moves are pretty easy. Just the basic punches and dodging techniques...

But she's faster and more skilled.

'Humm...you're way too predictable in battle, a big NO in Competitive Boxing. Didn't your Coach teach you that or he has no clue?' Mitsuru frowned. 'You also have a bad habit of ahem, being extreme with your movements that your opponent can easily tell what you're about to do, leading to an easy defeat. Reveal nothing about yourself and your next move and you'll do well. If it helps, watch Pro Boxing Matches and compare yourself to them and see where you're doing wrong. You'll improve by leaps and bounds since your body is in ideal condition.' she advised. 'And for the record, we are Japanese so our movement and style of boxing is different as well through ingrained habits of Japanese Martial Arts. Research will come a long way.'

'Got it and if I do that, I can win against you, right?'

'You'll have to master all _that_ in mind and body if you hope to win against me to go against that bird-brain Hibari.' Mitsuru snorted. 'Hibari is still stronger than me.'

'Yoshaa! I'll definitely win over you Sawada! Just you wait!' said Ryohei with a grin.

And so...she scored the guy she saw in the future.

xxx

On September to early October...

Everyone was busy for the upcoming festival.

Making decorations for the incoming Sports Festival and preparing the facilities and props.

However...

'Juudaime, you're not coming to the school festival?' Gokudera asked her on the day of the festival on Saturday.

'It's October and I barely have time for the Winter Festival, I have no time for the School Festival!' Mitsuru panicked. 'Go out, have fun and do your best, OK? I have to make my deadlines!'

He face-faulted.

'I don't remember seeing you write stories to have time for drawings?!' Gokudera choked out.

'I sleep six hours a day, remember?!'

xxx

'I don't see Tsuru-chan...' Yamamoto complained to Gokudera as they participated together.

'She's working so she's got no time to come here.'

Yamamoto winced.

'You mean... _those_ books?' and in his mind's eye flashed cover arts and various images he'd rather not see again.

'Yeah. She makes it a point to be on time for Doujinshi Fairs.'

'...how much does she earn for making those books?'

'Don't underestimate her customers, they're crazies willing to spend to buy their hobbies.' Gokudera snorted. 'This summer it was over 16 million.' Yamamoto nearly had an aneurysm.

'I-I think I heard that wrong...'

'You didn't.'


	7. Big Brother and Overtechnology

Big Brother and Overtechnology

December...

By 29-31 is Winter Komiket Fair, so Mitsuru was really chasing her deadlines to the point that Reborn gets kicked out of her room.

'At least she makes up for training and willing to do triple.' he groused out in exasperation.

'Ahaha, that's true...' said Gokudera sheepishly. 'At least she's justified doing it. Hospital fees are expensive after all and you can never tell what tomorrow brings...'

'There's that.' Reborn twitched. 'Makes me wonder what that one will think when he meets her.'

'That one?'

'That idiot horse.'

'Ah.'

'Anyway, no stalling and keep working!'

xxx

A week before Christmas...

Dino Cavallone arrived with his bodyguard in a long limousine in front of a big house.

Upon arrival, he saw his old teacher and Reborn at the backyard.

'The gate is open, Dino.' said Reborn and so the men made their way in.

'Reborn, you said I'd get to meet Decimo, right?' Dino asked him excitedly. 'Where is she?'

'She's currently upstairs, doing her job.' said Reborn. 'She's a part-time manga artist popular in Japan.'

'Oh...so what's her manga like?' Dino asked him excitedly. 'I looked up Japanese Culture so I wouldn't make a faux-pas here!'

'Gokudera, make sure Lambo does his fair share of work.' Reborn instructed curtly.

'Hai.' and Reborn went in with the Cavallone men.

'Well...this is the last place we'd expect Decimo to be in...' Dino scratched his head. 'One would think out-of-the-way estates...'

'That's normally the norm. However, unless one wants a permanent vacation in Vendicare, no one will be dumb enough to start some trouble and get civilians involved. So the safest place is in a place full of civilian witnesses. And nobody will think a Mafia Boss is here...and a manga artist.' said Reborn wryly. 'She's a prodigy, having started two years ago.'

'What's she like as an artist?' Dino asked him.

'She never makes a single mistake in her work, she works fast and smooth, and she has perfect grammar in English so she's her own translator for her western fans.' said Reborn with a flat tone. 'The problem? She writes and draws Boys' Love.' Dino and his men choked. 'Both as manga and as novels.'

That certainly explained his tone when speaking.

Reborn took out a manga from under his hat.

This suspiciously looks like an older version of him with a different hairdo...and an adult version of Hibari Kyoya in a loving embrace.

'W-w-w-whaaa?!' Dino squawked, red-faced. 'T-this is technically anime- **me**!' he squeaked out. The drawings, are made for hardcore fans. The quality is great!

'See?' Reborn deadpanned. 'What sells was the art and the storyline which is fantastic...but for every fujoshi and fudanshi, the best part is the sex.' Dino choked again. 'She's...very graphic with her work. She earns over 16 million, only 4 million short as she is just a one-shot worker, not an actual series. But that's no porn I'll get into.'

'Y-yii...b-but why my face...?' Dino squeaked out in dismay, seeing who's practically HIM on the cover.

'Long before she knew of the mafia, she draws good-looking mafioso I've known in my book without even knowing who they are and if they existed. I had to tell her when I saw her work because I really worry for her future as a boss.' said Reborn. 'It was because of that, in the Summer Komiket months back, Lussuria of the Varia was her customer because of _this_.' he took out another manga that got Squalo and Xanxus ready to murder in the future when she showed up coincidentally in yet another meeting that was about to end...and Lussuria adored her on the spot.

It was the same manga that got the Ninth Generation in horror.

'Holy macaroni! No wonder he visited!' Dino yelped, wide-eyed. 'And she's still alive?!'

'She is. She enjoys messing with the future by occasionally visiting using Lambo's 10-year Bazooka, and gifting future-Lussuria her works and she enjoys causing everyone there aneurysm. In return she gets photos of her male alternate, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Reborn showed Dino a picture of Tsunayoshi. 'Too bad for him, he's also a character in her books...not even her own alternate self is safe from her fantasies.'

'Poor guy...' Dino shook his head. From the stairs, Mitsuru came down, dressed casually with her hair out of the way, worn into a bun, covered with white cloth secured with ribbons, chinese style. Her fringes are kept away with hairpins.

'Oh! Dino's here!' Mitsuru exclaimed jovially.

'So, you deigned yourself to take a break, Mitsuru?' Reborn asked his student.

'Yeah, I got ten more pages to go and three weeks left for the Komiket so I can afford to take a break!' she chirped, tossing him a manuscript. 'You guys want anything? We got some ready-to-made snacks since you came for a visit.' she offered.

'Oh, just offer them anyway.' Reborn snorted.

'Yes yes. Coffee? Hot Chocolate or Whiskey for drinks?'

'Coffee.' came the universal agreement along with thanking her.

'Humm...'A Shared Dream' huh?'

'Is that her storyline?' Dino asked him.

'Yeah, she recently made a manga out of it but...' Reborn frowned as he skipped some pages. 'Mitsuru!'

'Hai~?'

'Is this really your imagination?'

'It is~nande?'

'Reborn?' Dino blinked at the hitman's expression.

'I got a phone call to make, read that. Don't worry, no manly smut in there.' that got Dino choking again as Reborn went off somewhere.

Baffled, Dino went to read it...

'Heeey...this story is pretty good!' Dino marveled in amazement. 'I can practically imagine in my head what's happening in the story as I read this.'

xxx

Italy...

 **Telegram from Reborn to Nono**

 **I swear on my career and reputation that**  
 **I never told Mitsuru our history yet as she**  
 **finds History lessons boring and she'd rather**  
 **work on her projects/train than put up with**  
 **a history lesson so as she wanted, she trains**  
 **her skills and learning Famiglia Management**  
 **from me.**

 **So HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL GODS IN THE**  
 **WORLD, THAT SHE SOMEHOW WROTE THE**  
 **BEGINNING OF VONGOLA FAMIGLIA? And**  
 **its purely her imagination alone yet very**  
 **incredibly accurate and very detailed!**

 **And she's releasing it as a Manga in this**  
 **year's Winter Komiket and its not Yaoi this**  
 **time. She'll basically share to every otaku**  
 **in the world the History of Vongola so should**  
 **I let her or not?**

Timoteo choked on his drink.

 **She already completed the beginning. It  
was about ****the teenage years of Primo,  
G and a guy called ****Cozart Simon which  
wasn't in the books you showed ****me so  
I have no idea who he is. I'll send you  
the english translation when its done  
printing.**

Timoteo immediately sent his reply.

He approves in order to endear and motivate his heir to inherit Vongola, however risky this was because he gets a good feeling from it.

Unknown to him, that good feeling came from his Sky Ring.

xxx

Dino carefully profiled his kohai.

He sees her as one since they studied under the same tutor.

She's tall for her age with chocolate-brown hair, and... _physically gifted_ for her age.

And despite her busy schedule, she still manages to look good. Her skin and hair condition are something women all over would envy terribly.

Apparently, she gets it from one of her shishou's students who makes it herself, and sends some to her every year because it was something that cannot be overused.

She's also a cheerful person he could get along with...and taught him two of her flame techniques even Reborn didn't know about. Because she created her techniques inspired on Runes that she could work with. She taught him 'Protection Spells'.

It was because she genuinely likes him as a friend that she could sense 'they'll be lifelong friends'.

'So your techniques are based on Runes?' Reborn asked her as she showed Dino in her bedroom.

'Yeah. And since ts Dying Will Flames, you can wish for however you want it to look and work.' said Mitsuru, conjuring a small magic circle using Thurisaz as a core, supported by Ansuz, Kaunaz and Othila going in circles, surrounding the core rune, and created a shield as big as herself in height and width...to even covering her whole bed as a barrier that covers the front only.

'In Runes, Thurisaz, the big rune surrounded by others, has the property of Protection, Polarity and Regeneration. However as a Sky, I can only use Protection. A Sun or Cloud can use the Regeneration aspect given their flame aspects if we get creative. I support this shield with with Ansuz, Kaunaz and Othila runes.' she pointed at the other runes.

'Ansuz means God and Ancestors. In this aspect, you use this rune as an empowering boost to your technique. Kaunaz means Fire and Knowledge. Fire is self-explanatory since its where you get your power from, and Knowledge comes from how you know about your technique and how you want it to turn out to be like. You use Kaunaz to control the shape and power of the technique. To make these combinations possible, we use the Othila rune here. Its aspect is Inherited Property, Its the chain-link to create this shield.'

'Ohhh...'

'Then for a barrier big enough to protect a load of people or even a property if you're _that_ strong, you replace Thurisaz with the rune Algiz. Algiz means Divine Protection and Sanctuary. For a barrier to protect a large number of people, you will rely heavily on the Ansuz rune to power it up real good by sending power through Kaunaz. But to balance the strength needed, you'll be powering up the Othila rune too and it will feed on Kaunaz as well. If its not balanced, it'll be a huge waste of power that accomplished nothing with a big loss on your end. This technique enables you to protect wounded allies or innocents while you can keep fighting without worrying about them. It works well and no flame can get through but that depends on your will involving how you made it. I have yet to test it with gunfire from weak guns to strong guns, even all types of military firepower to be sure but I don't have access to all those so I never could tell.'

'Wow...and you came up with it?' Dino gasped in amazement.

'Yeah, when shishou gave me inspiration material.'

Reborn looked approving as he could see the possibilities of her barriers.

'This does wonders.' he said. 'You've done an amazing job, Mitsuru.' Reborn definitely approved. 'Its your own technique and you're the second Vongola Boss to create their own techniques.' he told the two bosses. 'Primo created the Zero-Point Breakthrough...and then Mitsuru created her two Barrier techniques. Bosses before her didn't bother inventing new techniques to pass down to their heirs and tell them to invent their own.'

'Hee...'

'Well Dino, I expect you to get working on it when you go back to Italy.' Reborn told him. 'Its rare for a boss to teach a fellow boss and that's because Mitsuru's ability made her genuinely like you as she could see and feel that you're 'lifelong friends' the moment you met. She is a Vongola whom the Hyper Intuition ability manifested the strongest in if she could sense me at my best in holding back.' Dino's eyes bulged at that.

'Are you serious?!' Dino cried in disbelief.

'I'm serious.' said Reborn wryly. "And to think we nearly lost her so it really makes me wonder who her Flame Teacher is..."

Because Dino is to stay there for a week, he mostly spent time with the family without his bodyguards...resulting in horrible consequences that gave Mitsuru horrible childhood flashbacks, forcing her to check if he was 'like her', driving her instincts overdrive.

He wasn't sealed, but his flow was out-of-whack that she corrected that Dino no longer suffers.

Dino was so happy he offered her 'anything she'll ask for' and she simply said, 'Anything? Just a good happy relationship between our families of course!' she said with a happy glomp on him.

'Well, that's that.' Reborn smiled. 'I also think you'd make good boss-siblings since she really likes you.'

'Man, I wish I also have this Hyper-Intuition thingy.' Dino moped. 'I had to be many things I'm sure Mitsuru won't like me for just to get where I am now.'

'I'm a manga artist Dino and I can already imagine what you did and this is the mafia we're talking about, not a business company or a conglomerate.' said Mitsuru softly. 'But you didn't really go bad. You did bad things you really don't want to do to avoid collapsing but you were never a bad person nor did you become one for real. So doing shady or bad things out of necessity doesn't mean you became bad, OK? Doing bad things out of malicious fun is another story entirely.' she told him with utmost belief in him that got him blushing and teary-eyed.

'Reborn! Did you raise a _buddha_ not a boss?! I'm pretty sure she saved me back there!' Dino wailed with ocular gushers.

'Maa maa...' Mitsuru sweatdropped, patting his head and back with her hands as Dino glomped her for hearing things he wanted to hear but nobody ever told him that.

He hated being a Mafia Boss because he'll be forced to do things he didn't want to do.

But hearing what he wanted to hear from his kohai...

Yeah.

Happy relationship indeed.

xxx

'You just made Dino's day, Mitsuru.' said Reborn as Mitsuru waved the limousine goodbye after a week of stay in her house. 'Just like you made Yamamoto's day.'

'Well, I felt it. His insecurities and inner pain as a boss because what he did, I'll surely do someday.' said Mitsuru softly. 'And then my intuition guided me on what I should say for his sake. Really, he must have put up a lot with such people that he also had to do it.'

'Well, that's our world.' said Reborn grimly. 'That's why I'm teaching you after all. Dino's focus was finances as some idiot mishandled the funds that led to collapse of the Cavallone and his father overworked to the point of illness with little results. He is now the third richest in the Vongola Alliance as he has talent in money where his father had none when we discovered it.'

'He aims to be second or as rich as Vongola...and he systematically cleaned up his house so no idiot can mishandle family funds ever again because idiots like that subordinate is what killed his father, not an assassination attempt. So with a handful of trusted men, everyone's backgrounds are checked in all directions. Those who have money issues and made progress in hacking into the family's money, are dealt with, made to disappear with their cohorts. As its an Internal Family Affair, the Vindice has no say in it.'

'Oh...'

'Well, your issue is Leadership as you will soon lead the Alliance.' said Reborn. 'You got a lot to deal with more than Dino whose only concern was money and protecting territories he owns, and supporting Vongola when required.

'Heee...'

Then a mailman arrived.

'Sawada Mitsuru-sama?' he said. 'A package from London. Please sign here.'

'OK.' Mitsuru signed the papers, and stamped it with her own personal stamp. The mailman then left.

'What's that, Mitsuru-sama?' Gokudera asked her as they went into the house.

'Heheh, I sent information about the future technology to my master who got interested...and we were in contact through other means.' Mitsuru grinned. 'And this, is the result.'

'You mean you had your other connections recreate the future technology? This is technically overtechnology in this era, Mitsuru.' Reborn pointed out as in her room, Mitsuru tore the box apart, and they saw two pairs of colored boxes based on Flame colors. Small boxes big enough for a hand to cup with, with a hole where door handles should be as one side of the box looks like doors. The fourteen boxes are orange and yellow-orange decorative embellishments for Sky, red and pink for Storm, blue and baby-blue for Rain, yellow and white for Sun, dark green and light-green for Lightning, purple and lavender for Cloud and Indigo and white and indigo for Mist. 'What are these?'

'These are called Box Weapons.' said Mitsuru. 'Though they are called Box Weapons, few actually come in the form of conventional armaments and the most are designed after animals. The greatest assets of these Box Animals, as they are called, are the special abilities born out of the unique traits of the Dying Will Flames that serve as their power source.' she explained.

'According to Tsuna's computer, the concept behind the Box Weapons was the product of the work of a biologist that lived four centuries prior to the future named Geppetto Lorenzini. Lorenzini had the idea of building weapons based on animals found in nature. Based on that principle, he went ahead and designed 343 different Box Animals. However, these designs were ultimately regarded as Over-Technology, in other words they were inventions impossible to manufacture with the scientific knowledge of that time. Because it was an idea that would never leave the paper, Lorenzini's manuscripts were treated like garbage and stored away by a secret society that he belonged to.'

'Yet in the future his designs are made into reality.' Gokudera remarked thoughtfully.

'Yes. Centuries later...in fact, starting now, the society Lorenzini belonged to are found by three future scientists. Innocenti, Koenig and the Lightning Arcobaleno Verde.' Reborn blinked at that. 'The three discovered that the Rings that were passed down by the Mafia could serve as an optimal power source for the Box Weapons. With this breakthrough, they managed to solve the technical issues in Lorenzini's design and produce a prototype after five years of research. Soon after, they successfully perfected and manufactured the 343 Box Animals designed by Lorenzini. The three also researched and developed new types of Boxes, such as Storage Box and Boxes containing support items and conventional weaponry. Initially, these Box Weapons were introduced in the Mafia world when the three scientists started selling them in great quantities but at outrageously low prices in order to get funds to finance their research. However, eventually Innocenti perished for unknown reasons and Verde too was dead in the future.' Reborn had to keep this in mind at that. 'In the meantime, the last remaining scientist, Koenig, went into hiding and kept developing and trading Box Weapons as an underground arms-dealer.'

'Vongola and every other famiglia has access to these imperfected boxes as a result. However, when I brought the idea to shishou, he acted like a kid given a luxurious birthday present and went to try it out. Frankly I don't know how he found Innocenti, Koenig and Verde nor do I wanna know. He probably drove them nuts and trolled them for fun while doing the project...but knowing him, he found a way to perfect where the three scientists lacked in and the result, are these S-Class Boxes just for me and my Guardians. But I got a feeling that he trolled those three and let them have the imperfect work the future has known while only seven people will have the perfected boxes and knowing him, he kept the blueprints to himself with good reason.'

'Really now...' Reborn deadpanned. 'I somehow feel sorry for Verde but at the same time, its fun to mess with him since he always acts high and mighty in meetings to the point of being irritating...'

'Maa maa...Gokudera, go get yours. You're a Storm after all.' Mitsuru smiled. 'Reborn, store away the other boxes through Leon because I do not trust my bedroom with these priceless items at all.'

'Alright.'

'But Mitsuru-sama, how do we use these things?' Gokudera asked, looking at his boxes. They were very well-made.

'Well, just like the Waves and Rings, the Box Weapons too are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky. In order to successfully open a Box and release the contents stored inside, it is necessary to inject the Box with strong enough Flames of a Ring with the same Attribute as it. But in the case of Box Animals, the higher the purity of the Flames injected, more of its latent abilities will drawn out. On that note, Sky-attribute Flames are capable of opening any Box, but are incapable of fully drawing out the abilities of Boxes of other Attributes. Example, I can use Gokudera's boxes but I can't go beyond basic abilities.'

'I see...but a ring is clearly needed and you don't even have rings.' Reborn pointed out. 'The Rings act as a medium and a filter for Flame-Users. Mitsuru can do it herself but Gokudera needs training to activate his. So we'll start immediately. The sooner the better.'

'Hai.'

'Well these will be our trump card for the future.' Mitsuru smiled. 'However, shishou said that until its released, we can't be shown to use it against mafia enemies, but we can train with it. So that should the three scientists release it to Black Market, we can then show it as they know shishou has his own designs, we can claim we got it from him therefore no Vindice trouble. Pretty cool huh?'


	8. Springtime Trouble: Valentine Chaos

Springtime Trouble: Valentine Chaos

Before the Winter Komiket...Mitsuru made an announcement in the Internet as 'Choco-Me'.

 **Everyone, I began writing a series with the collective title  
'A Shared Dream'. But its a different novel and manga I'm  
sure will go well in anime if studios will be interested. To  
those who know I'm a BL Writer, rest assured this one has  
no BL in it and completely Shonen in the first few releases  
to Seinen in later works. I'll release the first ten Tankobons  
in this year's Winter Komiket! Until its done, no BL doujinshi  
for now, sorry~! Please tell me in my Official Blog Site what  
you think.**

Otakus began talking about her announcement at this.

Fujoshis and Fudanshis in the country talked and speculated as they've known that Choco-Me is a BL Writer for three years with great art style nobody can imitate and since this is her first non-yaoi work and she's actually making a series for a change...the question is,

'Would it be as great as the likes of Dragonball, Naruto and One Piece?'

So a lot of people got curious and looked forward to it.

Winter Komiket began and ended.

Those who heard of her artwork

In Italy, Timoteo got her first set-of-ten tankobons from Reborn that has nothing to do with boys' love. But has everything to do with Vongola.

Ironically, Mitsuru never knew their history as Mitsuru HATES History Lessons as it puts her to sleep.

The artwork was as beautiful as her works on her BL work, and storyline was nothing in history books at all.

He was mesmerized by the books.

'Tim, you a fan of BL now?' Brow Nie Jr. asked him nervously as he saw manga books by Decimo on his desk on the man's downtime.

'Oh, Mitsuru unwittingly wrote and drew manga about Vongola's beginnings.' said Timoteo in amusement. 'Reborn swore on his reputation and career he didn't teach her the family's history as History classes put her to sleep so as she wanted, she learns how to manage Vongola but she ended up drawing how Vongola began. But I'm not sure about this Cozart Simon character since he's not in our history books...but she got Giotto and G right down to nitpicky detail and I've never seen these rings before,' he said, showing Brow Nie the first book. 'So it must be her version of the Vongola Rings. I finished the first book already its fantastic!'

Springtime came in February.

Mitsuru is now catching up to her training as her next volume is all in her head, that she can work it in three months and days before the Summer Komiket.

Her weights are replaced with 80 kg...and Yamamoto showed up, wanting to join them in their training, so he inherited Gokudera's old training weights. He trained hard in Kendo under his father, but he mastered it already.

'A genius at the sword, huh?' Mitsuru mused. 'That's pretty amazing, Yamamoto.' she said. 'But if you're serious...there's no turning back.' she told him softly. 'Someday, you will curse me for bringing you into my world. You have plenty of choices while you're still anonymous to my world. I'm also giving Sasagawa-senpai this choice. Hibari already accepted from the very beginning.'

'Well, I chose a long time ago too, Tsuru-chan.' said Yamamoto. 'I don't see any reason to curse you as you put it.'

'Famous last words...' Gokudera snorted.

'But he decided though.' Mitsuru sighed and gave Yamamoto her first non-yaoi book. 'Here. No BL, don't worry. Its a shonen genre.'

'A-and you're giving it to me for free?!' Yamamoto choked out, holding the first book. 'Wow!'

The cover art was that of what looks like slums, where the poorest of poor lived and three young boys looking at it with their backs towards the readers and by their clothes, they're clearly poor. A boy with pinkish-red hair, a boy with spiky-fluffy blonde hair, and a boy with dark-red hair.

'This book is what I aim for.' said Mitsuru. 'To return the organization to its true identity but its a long tough road and we might no longer be alive while its still halfway done. This story I created...is its true identity. This is also the only manga I published **colored**. Its a lot of work since I'm my own translator!'

Yamamoto read the short summary behind the book.

 **The era is over 200 centuries in the past in Italy.**  
 **A period where the poor suffered terrible poverty.**  
 **A dog-eat-dog world where the loser loses literally.**  
 **It matters not if you're a man, woman, child or**  
 **elderly. Everyone is out for themselves. Their hard-**  
 **earned labors in fields and factories they hardly ever**  
 **get to touch. The wealthy aristocrats who live in**  
 **luxury and slothful, wasteful lives enjoy it all,** **leaving  
little to nothing to those who toiled sleepless ****hours for  
it. The government is unreliable and corrupt, ****and the  
cries of the poor for justice either unheard, or ****a case  
of one ear in-one ear out or worse, "Money, or ****we  
won't do this case, sorry." from the police of all people!  
Three childhood friends who ****are fed up with it all decided:**

 **"If nobody gives us justice, we'll seek it ourselves!"**

'This looks pretty interesting.' said Yamamoto as he read the book.

Mitsuru and Gokudera exchanged looks, smiling.

xxx

February 11...

Mitsuru skipped school and bought chocolate molds just for this occasion.

'Ne ne Tsuru-nee, what are you making?' Lambo asked her, peeking from the chair he got on to.

'Oh, this? Its a gift for men important to neechan.' Mitsuru explained. 'How about you Lambo? Do you have girls who like you in kindergarten enough to give you some?'

Lambo looked on awkwardly.

'Lambo-san wouldn't know that...will Tsuru-nee make me some?' Lambo asked her hopefully.

'If you promise to eat your vegetables for two straight weeks, I might.' Mitsuru chuckled, patting his head. 'For now, do your homework and then training under Reborn since I'll be busy.'

'Hai~!' and Lambo went away, skipping off.

'Valentine's Day huh~' Nana sighed wistfully. 'Tsu-chan, I know one's for Gokudera-kun but who are the other molds for?'

'Well, a couple more.'

'A couple more?!' Nana squealed giddily. 'Oh Tsu-chan has so many men in her life~! Lucky!'

Mitsuru simply smiled.

Italy, smack-dab on Valentine's Day...

'Boss, someone gifted you a Happy Valentne's Day.' said a smiling Romario.

'Huh? Valentine's Day? I usually dump them in the trash and you know it.' Dino snarked as Romario rolled his eyes.

In his younger years, when Cavallone became super-poor, nobody wanted anything to do with Dino and girls he once talked to avoided him like the plague since now, they are richer than him. Out of all his friends in Mafia School, only Squalo still talks to him. Then when he became super wealthy, rising real fast as of four years ago, he 'suddenly has friends and admirers again'.

Dino never forgets.

There's a limit to how nice he could be after all.

Since he rose to 'top three wealthiest famiglia' in the Vongola Alliance, he suddenly gets gifts to be noticed but they go to the trash as if in response to the past of 'you treated me like trash, I'll respond in kind.'

'Well, this is one chocolate you won't throw. It's from Miss Vongola.'

Dino did a 180 and grabbed it from Romario.

'Really?! But we've only known each other for a couple months!' Dino exclaimed as he tore the yellow-orange wrapper and orange ribbon apart. There are well-made chocolates...and a small camcorder tape. 'A tape? Go get me my camcorder...why send me a tape though?'

'No idea.' Romario shrugged as he went to the glass cabinet to get his boss' camcorder and played the tape...it was that of Mitsuru making the chocolates herself from start to finish.

'Oh...so this is proof that she made it herself, not gave me the rumored Giri-Choco in Japan...' Dino sweatdropped.

In Japan, there's two types of Chocolates for Valentine's Day. Honmei, and Giri-Choco. Honmei is a pun for 'homemade' in romaji english yet in kanji means 'true feeling'. Honmei Chocolates are usually made by girls themselves or those who can't cook, usually spend money on high-quality already-made products for their crushes/boyfriends/husbands. Then there's the Giri-Choco with 'giri' meaning 'obligation', given to male friends and male co-workers. Usually 'effortlessly inexpensive'.

Thus on White Day on March 14, boys must respond in kind!

When he ate it... 'Yum!' the chocolate was delicious!

At Namimori, Japan...

At school, when Hibari was the Prefect on Gate Duty...of course, nobody gave him chocolate...

...save one.

'Happy Valentine's day, bird-brain!' Mitsuru greeted cheerfully much to disbelief of students by the gates. Even better, he got a kiss on the cheek causing the students to gasp in disbelief and Hibari's shock was shown with his widened eyes as he got a purple box with a light purple ribbon from her.

'Mitsuru-sama I think his systems shut down.' said Gokudera as they passed by the still-stunned students. He got his Valentine's Chocolate in advance at home since they live together!

He already ate it as of last night, thanking his boss happily.

'Oh, it did, did it? Oh come on, he should know today's Valentine's Day~' Mitsuru laughed. 'He'll reboot and function again soon enough.'

xxx

Lunch Break...

Hibari eyed the purple box he got from his playmate.

Normally he doesn't bother with such herbivorous things.

Well, maybe he can make an exception for once, right?

His mind flashed back to when he got kissed...

His face went pink.

His chest went BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP...

He rapidly shook his head.

He opened his box, to see confectionery art on bird-shaped chocolates, his freaking namesake.

Well, there's no way he can throw away high-quality goods now, can he? There's no way this thing is Giri!

If it was, he'd throw it.

xxx

After school...

Its chaos.

Literally chaos.

Yamamoto and Gokudera are fawned over by their respective admirers.

'Ara, not giving any to anyone Kurokawa?' Mitsuru asked Kurokawa Hana, the best friend of Ryohei's sister.

'But boys our age are nothing but immature monkeys to me, there's no real man in this school.' Hana sighed. 'If such a dreamboat existed I'd give him mine by now.'

'Ahaha that'll take you years of waiting though.'

'How about you? Gave anyone any?'

'Well, I gave one to Gokudera and Hibari already but there's no way I can get through that human wall of fangirls to get to Yamamoto so I'll wait when the barricade is gone.' Mitsuru giggled.

It took a _while_ for that.

But for now...

'SAWADAAA!'

'Oh great, here comes your _howler monkey_.' Hana sweatdropped on her snide remarks as Ryohei's scream startled the life of everyone still in the room causing several boxes to drop to the floor.

'Well, I already saw this coming.' Mitsuru said wryly as she took out a round box with a white ribbon from her bag. 'Here you go!'

'EXTREEEME!'

However, Ryohei did something very extreme!

He kissed her on the lips, causing several pairs of eyes to bulge!

For poor Mitsuru, what she got is literally deep french kiss, and he clearly studied _how_ since he was good at it she couldn't help but hold back a moan...

Which was reason she's shocked.

'OOOOOOHHHH!' the girls gasped out.

'W-wha?!' Yamamoto squawked out, wide-eyed.

'O-Oniichan!' Kyoko squeaked in disbelief at what her brother just did.

'TEMEEE! HOW DARE YOU SULLY MITSURU-SAMA'S LIPS YOU NEANDERTHAL?!' Mt. Gokudera erupted and tackled Ryohei away from Mitsuru who was in utter shock and cue a comical fight with the chocolate somehow ending up in Hana's head when Ryohei accidentally tossed it because of the tackle.

'Oh my god Sawada-san, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!' Kyoko apologized profusely but no reaction, the mangaka was stiff as a board.

'No use Kyoko, she shut down.' Hana deadpanned. 'She definitely wasn't expecting _that_.'

'Oh dear...'


	9. Springtime Trouble: Ranking Prince Fuuta

Springtime Trouble: Ranking Prince Fuuta

Due to Ryohei's actions that Valentine's Day, its now known that Mitsuru was his kind of girl.

Gokudera was extremely overprotective of her since then, and Yamamoto strangely defensive, being a lookout.

'Tsuna, I heard you'd been kissed by a boy in school.' said Reborn during training in the backyard.

Cue killing intent from the Guardians while Mitsuru BLUSHED.

'W-well, I certainly didn't expect that coming...' said Mitsuru with a blush. 'And he clearly studied how to french kiss girls...'

The murderous intent behind her was not lost on her but she's not the target.

Reborn's just amused.

'...so I have no idea what to feel. I mean, I write kissing in my manga but feeling it first-hand? Well...wow.' Mitsuru squeaked, her face going redder.

'Well, that's a part of growing up I suppose. Love is a trial and error until you found the man or woman just for you.' said Reborn. 'For Skies, there can only be one person each element for them and for their Guardians, there can only be one Sky for them. However in love, each of you has the right man and woman waiting for you so rushing love, is never wise. Rushing love ends in many ways of pain. Regrets like the song 'Its sad to belong'.'

'What's that song say kiddo?' Yamamoto asked him with a struggled grunt in his training.

''That its sad to belong to someone else when the right one comes along'. The ones who sang this song knew by first-hand experience.' Mitsuru recited for him. 'That's very true and it tragically happens whether real life or fiction. That's a result of rushing love. The heart is a fickle thing. On puberty, one's body acts upon seeing good-looking guys or girls, and its mistakenly thought of as 'love'. This is why love is a trial-and-error business. One suffers until we find the right person just for us. So its best to be single and wait until you mature enough to know that he or she is the right person for us.'

'Tell that to that boxing moron.' Gokudera growled unhappily.

Reborn knew the boys were jealous.

"Well, they should act on it then or Ryohei's in the lead." he thought wryly.

As of the end of Winter Break, Yamamoto has joined their group in training. As a swordsman, he is ideal in reforming back to Vongola's true identity as the First Rain is also a swordsman. Mitsuru asked him to train Yamamoto's body to the ideal of 'a weapon is a part of your body' to make him deadlier, and teach him Iaido and Battojutsu skills so he could invent more skills for his family trade. He can't just be limited to Kendo to inspire new skills as for her, the limits is as high as one can go. Never stop until your mind, body and heart agree that you've reached your peak. And he would also learn free-running, and various body skills Gokudera is currently learning.

However, Gokudera is currently learning Shurikenjutsu as he has affinity for it, but he'll be made to deal with 'Improvision' as its illegal to carry weapons unless you're licensed. So he makes do with weapons he invents, disguised as toys, using his genius from his tutoring days.

He basically recreated ninja bombs disguised as very convincing toy balls and their surfaces are that of a matchstick's bulb. Friction is needed to light em' up. And given how fast he is, he could effortlessly use them the way he does his dynamites. Even better, he could store more than dynamite sticks by using his bomb balls. The catch is that he must absolutely not fall with them stashed in his body. The friction would cause merry hell by chain reaction and a painful stay in the hospital. So he compensates by also learning martial arts so he could 'play it safe' as his ninja bomb balls are much more er...troublesome to carry. Even if he could carry more bombs.

xxx

Around the end of the month...at school time...

At class before P.E...

'Gokudera, Yamamoto, since our P.E Classes are separate, 20 minutes into class, I want you to go seven meters behind A team's volleyball class pretending you two forgot something.' Mitsuru instructed. 'You'll meet a special person there.'

'Did 'it' make you feel that, Mitsuru-sama?' Gokudera asked her in wonder.

'Yes. Protect him from some bozos too.' Mitsuru smiled. 'I'm counting on you.'

'Hai.' and the class went out for P.E.

Yamamoto learned many things since joining his new friends.

There was a good reason why they avoided being chummy with everyone.

1\. Sawada Mitsuru is heiress to a powerful Mafia Family in Italy, the Vongola Famiglia.

2\. Gokudera was originally a Freelance Saboteur specializing in explosives and Bombing jobs, but due to his age and Flame-Type, he was recruited by Reborn for Mitsuru's sake.

3\. They'd rather not have anything to do with civilians if it can be avoided to prevent them getting in danger. Mitsuru's mother knows nothing which was what keeps her safe.

4\. Yamamoto learned how Flames work, and it was why despite her own wishes, Yamamoto became her Rain Guardian. Even if her Hyper Intuition makes her know things, she still respects the individual wishes of people who swore to her. She knows full well what having no choice is like as she wanted to be a mangaka yet mafia bosshood was forced on her as Vongola has no choice, what with her predecessor's sons all killed!

5\. The Vongola Family are psychics, possessing Hyper Intuition. Granted, Intuition alone is a psychic power, the ability to understand something immediately, without the need for conscious reasoning or even knowing the information beforehand. Sometimes, you know nothing about something yet you end up knowing and saying things you don't understand yet those in the know are amazed with facts you spouted that some are familiar with. Because of the 'Hyper' in Hyper Intuition, this power was taken up to eleven, with Vongola Primo having the 'power to see all' and Mitsuru is the second boss to have such claims about her. In fact, the Vongola Family power manifested in her the strongest that it drove her nuts for most of her younger years, forcing her to read a lot of books just to understand what she's feeling, thinking and saying half the time! Very very handy in Math Class...

6\. Mitsuru already flame-bonded with him, Gokudera, Hibari and to an extent, Sasagawa-senpai. That's Rain, Storm, Cloud and Sun respectively. It was because they wanted her for reasons known only to them, not the other way around. While Mitsuru accepted Gokudera as her guardian being a mafioso, she was still reluctant about everyone else as she wanted them to choose by their own free will if they're with her, or pursue their own interests.

7\. Nobody, not even Skies themselves have any say in who they flame-bond with. Harmonization means flames reach out to each other through bonds of trust, common ground, loyalty and friendship. Yamamoto reached out to her in hopes of a real friend which was why before Gokudera came, he was the first to harmonize with her. However, Skies, even if they're valuable in the Mafia Community are NOT exempt from Vendicare if they forced a bond on Guardians. This works both ways. Forcing bonds from Guardian to Sky, or Sky to Guardian is no different from Rape. In fact, its worse than Rape as the recipient of the forced bond is as a result, suffer from Discord from being forcefully bound while fighting to reject an unwanted bond. This happens if the Sky, or Guardian in question, wants an ideal person yet can never be with that person naturally. In Mafia Politics, this happens behind curtains between mafia children by parents, but too bad for them, the Vindice appear behind the curtains to arrest the parents who forced their children into discord by pressuring them for political and financial benefit, and individuals who deliberately committed Flame Rape. For children and victims forced into this by parents, the only way to save them is to either mercy-kill them, or find their true Skies and Guardian Elements with the same element as that of their rapist to properly harmonize and recover.

8\. Because he himself chose her despite her giving him many chances for a normal life, for his own sake he had to take on the sword, and train with them. Being with her means a fight for your life while you protect your Sky and your flame family. Mitsuru basically told him he willingly gave up what he wanted to do in the future to be with her. He's fine with that and no, he won't 'curse' her as she puts it. Hell, his father warned him but he made up his mind. Because Mitsuru would never leave him or make him do things he doesn't want to do.

He made his bed.

xxx

And so...the first mission was to go where Mitsuru wanted them to go 20 minutes into class.

They found a kid, and a floating ball.

'Oh shit...a famous face.' Gokudera swore as he recognized the little boy.

'You know this kid?' Yamamoto asked him dumbly.

'Aa. Ranking Prince Fuuta de la Stella. He could make accurate rankings. Because of his power, all Mafia Families are chasing him and basically, put him in a gilded cage, monopolizing that power. He's a Freelancer and wealthy on his own but sometimes, he escapes if captured by sinister forces.'

'And what's he saying right now?'

'Rankings about Mitsuru-sama in italian. He said she's pretty good in combat skills and intelligence levels and improved since last time he er, secretly looked at her some months back.' said Gokudera. 'Among our age group in regards to Mafia Heirs of middle school age in Mafia School, she's the strongest in fighting ability and intelligence. Reborn-san would be happy to hear that...'

'Er, is _that_ why Tsuru-chan sent us here?' Yamamoto pointed at the men heading their way. 'They're mafia right?'

'Hell yeah, let's show em' not to mess with Vongola.' Gokudera took out his bombs. Yamamoto balked at the sight of his bombs.

'Er maybe in a non-noisy way because Tsuru-chan won't like it if you got _suspended_.'

xxx

After a beat-down, they called Hibari to deal with the bodies and have Fuuta safely in his office until Mitsuru comes for him.

'Thank you for protecting me.' said Fuuta gratefully. 'They were from the Todd Family.'

'Todd Family?' Hibari frowned. 'That's Mafia, not Yakuza.'

'Uhm hai...I just finished my contract with my nicer employers and that's usually dangerous for me because families I'd rather not work for will kidnap me and force me to work for them.' said Fuuta. 'I came to Japan to be protected by Mitsuru-neesan because she is a boss who would never use me for my abilities but willingly shelter me for my safety.'

'And why Sawada?' Hibari pressed on.

'A-ahhh Hibari! Don't ask that question for your own good!' Gokudera cried. 'Unless Mitsuru-sama says its OK its OK! We need her OK for some things or we'll be in big trouble we can't get out of! Ask her when school lets out because this is beyond our authority!'

'The kid is clearly a freelancer so he can talk.' came the cool retort.

'If he does, no turning back from this point on though.' said Yamamoto. 'Simply knowing means you're in the world the kid is in. The same world Tsuru-chan and Gokudera are in.'

'You're in it now too because you chose to, dumbass.' Gokudera reminded him with an elbow jab.

'Haha, I know!'

Hibari frowned.

'You morons are in the mafia with her then?' Hibari frowned. 'Makes sense. Terminology used are very specific. Too specific it was that easy to identify what you're into. I trust no other troubles other than this?'

'Hopefully not because the Todd will never stop chasing me unless apprehended by the proper lawmakers of our world.' said Fuuta. 'Until then I'm on the run until Mitsuru-neesan takes me in. She has big power behind her. Its also amazing that she managed to know where I am at once when I got here...she sent two bodyguards.'

'Mitsuru-sama is born the strongest descendant of that family's bloodline trait.' said Gokudera. 'She specifically told us to come to where you were 20 minutes into our P.E Class and we happen to have Volleyball today. She felt we'll meet an interesting person today. No idea that'd be you and she has yet to know famous faces as she's focusing on Management, Accounting, Finance, Business and Negotiation Lessons.' Fuuta looked astonished.

'Oh...'

'Well, we got another problem Gokudera!' said Yamamoto cheerfully. 'We're more than 15 minutes gone, what do we say to sensei?'

Gokudera choked.

xxx

'Yare yare, we barely avoided detention thanks to the kid.' said Gokudera as after school, they came to Hibari's Office.

'Yeah, he came with us to explain to sensei before hiding in Hibari's office again.' said Yamamoto.

'Sou ka...I have no idea such a kid with such powers came here.' Mitsuru frowned as she was sending mail in her phone. 'I wonder if shishou will be interested in taking him in? I'll run it with him first before I make suggestions if he can control his power or not.'

'What kind of Master is your first teacher?' Gokudera asked her.

'Shishou? Well, he's a nice grandpa who's into sink-or-swim teaching when I'm OK enough into _that_ part of training. He gives hints and has me figure the rest on my own because spoonfeeding all the time in training students hardly works is his motto. Because in Flame Training in my case, cases vary depending on the trainee in how they learn in how to activate their flames. Conventional techniques mafia knows doesn't always work. Sometimes, students learn through their bodies called Kinesthetic Training. He willing to help out if it gets his interest but if he finds a request boring, he'd chuck it to the nearest trashcan. But lord help you if you commit atrocity before him. He'll utterly break you so bad you're physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically wrecked no professional therapist can help you even if those you call friends and family offered them all money in their accounts. You're beyond help.'

This was the first time Mitsuru talked about who Reborn and Gokudera calls 'Mr. Anonymous'.

'Er...you know first-hand?'

'Hai. In my old elementary school back when my Flames are sealed...I was bullied horribly and adults turned a blind eye instead of doing the right thing.' said Mitsuru. 'When I was sealed, my life was horrible. If you thought Dino-san was clumsy, I was worse. Not only that, I never learn anything new beyond easy things so my grades are often horrible. So my peers bully me for being no-good and they felt justified for it because 'they are my betters' so they can.' she said softly. 'It took me until Elementary Graduation to know what happened in my old school, what shishou did to them.'

'What did he do?'

'Let's just say they suffered the same merry hell I did. And he would never undo it unless they learned their lesson and grow up. And when I still check up on them, its my old teachers who are still clumsy and no-good. My former bullies reformed so they're safe again. They grew up from the cruel kids they used to be since they now know what its like to be me back when I was seven to eight years old.' Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks. and she opened the door to Hibari's Office.

'Sawada.' came Hibari's curt acknowledgment.

'Thank you for taking him in until I can get him, bird-brain.' Mitsuru smiled. 'I heard the specifics from the boys.'

'You can thank me by telling me everything.' Hibari grunted. 'And you don't have to worry.'

'Because someone you know is like my current teacher.' Mitsuru answered before covering her mouth.

'Mitsuru-sama still can't control it huh?' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'No I can't! I can't believe I said that!' Mitsuru swore, face-palming. 'Not again!'

'Uhm...is your Hyper Intuition that strong you end up blurting things you never knew yet you said it anyway like you know it?' Fuuta asked her curiously.

'It's a pain in the ass.' Mitsuru scowled. 'This is way too much. But anyway, its safe to tell bird-brain. He's connected through he-who-must-not-be-named.'

'Voldemort?!' Gokudera choked in disbelief as she commented using Harry Potter terminology.

'Eh no, someone he just absolutely dislikes but a...'

'Don't. say. it.' Hibari growled with a glare, quickly getting what she's getting at.

'See? That's why I said 'he-who-must-not-be-named'.' Mitsuru deadpanned. Her boys sweatdropped. 'Shut and lock the door Yamamoto.'

Needless to say, Hibari is informed about the Vongola but NOT on the fact that he is her Cloud...with good reason.

Hibari hates anything related to 'being bound to anything'.

'I see...so that's how it is.' Hibari found his right eyebrow twitching.

His playmate, is a mafia heiress to Italy's current most powerful family when she'd rather be a mangaka. She was a secret, hidden unknown spare heir who's a spanner in the works. Had the three sons stayed alive instead of being stupid, she would have lived a normal life of a BL Writer as she wanted.

He had no idea what to make of the situation.

'At any rate, I'll protect Fuuta-kun under the Vongola Banner.' said Mitsuru. 'The problem is the Todd Family scattered around Namimori in looking for him so we may have to work together to catch them and have the higher-ups apprehend them. I already told Reborn, so we handle the hunt, he handles the disposal. Everyone OK?' Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded while Hibari stood from his seat. 'Let's go!'

'Thank you very much Mitsuru-neesan!' said Fuuta gratefully. 'I'll do Ranking for you for free!'

'Whatever happened to my not being 'not going to take advantage of you'?!'


	10. Springtime Trouble: Prelude

Springtime Trouble: Prelude

Fuuta came into the house and Mitsuru would rather he pay for his Food Expenses than do rankings for her. He is also subject to training so he can run away better and faster, and had to do shopping to buy not-too-baggy clothes. He had difficulty in running because his pants are baggy.

Reborn would beg to differ but hey, he can employ Fuuta if Mitsuru doesn't want to!

However, when Fuuta came...

The food is mostly...seafood. Healthy fish, cuttlefish, shellfish, seaweed...with vegetables. As for drinks, freshly-made fruit juices off a juicer. The juices change weekly for health benefits and desserts are made out of literally organic fruits. And cooked in a way Lambo wouldn't find 'gross' to look at. That, and he has no idea that Japanese eat seafood raw sometimes, and they're not telling him any day soon because he is trained not to be picky with food at a young age.

'Mitsuru-nee what are these?' Lambo squawked, seeing food he doesn't recognize.

'Oh, they're seafood, Lambo-chan.' said Mitsuru as they put food on the table. 'They're tasty and healthy, you'll like it.'

'Waaai!'

'Well, you children eat a lot, OK? You're growing kids after all!' said Nana cheerfully.

And so...

'Reborn, how do we send Fuuta to school without worrying about kidnappers on a daily basis?' Mitsuru asked Reborn. 'No kid would like being cooped up in a house all day not to mention mom will ask awkward questions as everyone and their grandma knows all kids must go to school.'

'Well, I put out a fake trail about Fuuta's whereabouts after we dealt with the Todd Family.' said Reborn. 'But I'll keep a lookout all the same. We'll check Namimori's security and Mafia Activity before we can send him to school.'

'Alright.'

'That, and a hair dye and a haircut, and eyeglasses.' Mitsuru quipped. 'And Fuuta, do a Ranking on Elementary Schools that has the most responsible teachers and no bullying. What's number one, is your school. Do it late at night so mom won't see furniture in disarray. Then Reborn will be your legal guardian in school and the one going to parent-related events.'

'Uhm, OK.' Fuuta nodded.

'Well, that's decided.' said Reborn. 'Lambo also goes to school but he's still in Kindergarten given his age. We'll have to be a speedy operation.'

With Vongola knowing Fuuta was under Mitsuru's protection, they had to make sure Namimori's 'clean', while through Reborn, get Rankings and of course, the Ranking Fee to pay the kid for his work.

And so, it begins.

This was not the last of their Springtime Issues.

xxx

There was a case of Dojo Yaburi in town.

However, it was no 'Yaburi' at all.

Its just a band of punks beating the crap out of everyone illegally, not by legally defeating everyone in a match.

Ryohei approached Mitsuru about the case, all the while being 'too close' that got her two boy friends ready to kill him but holding back.

So they beat the tar out of the punks, but Ryohei clearly learned nothing from Mitsuru's advice...that as much as Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't want to due to him being TOO touchy-feely, he was under Reborn's Combat Training as his body is already well-trained. He just lacked Combat Smarts...and common sense.

At this rate, he was the weakest among them. A big no as Sun Guardians are supposed to be the strongest element next to Cloud.

In Ranking Order even without Fuuta's power, the order was:

Physical Strength

1\. Hibari  
2\. Mitsuru  
3\. Gokudera  
4\. Yamamoto  
5\. Ryohei

Combat Skill

1\. Mitsuru  
2\. Hibari  
3\. Gokudera  
4\. Yamamoto  
5\. Ryohei

So yes, in that order.

And so Reborn also arranged a trip to Death Mountain on Spring Break.

'Death Mountain? Really?' Mitsuru twitched as they came here for Survival Training.

'Well, no ordinary human can survive camping here.' Reborn explained. 'Only those with special abilities and combat training can survive even a single day here. The goal is Free-Running Training using the terrain of this field. High-Ranking Agents train here with great results. We are at the area for beginners.'

'Beginners my ass, I'm going haywire here.' Mitsuru shuddered as her intuition is screaming.

'Well, as the boss, you are to set an example.' Reborn instructed. 'Let's start with Course 1, shall we?' he said. 'Boys, there is no room for hesitation. A moment is all it takes to dislocate a joint, break a bone and a crushed skull. 'Mitsuru, begin Beginner Free Training Course! Your job is to figure out ways to overcome this course, and show the boys!'

'Hai!'

'Now boys, your job is to watch.' Reborn instructed. 'Watch, and copy, but add your own manly flair to it. You're guys, not a girl. Mitsuru's body movements suit that of a girl. She will do moves only once! Pay attention! If you do it wrong, Mitsuru will catch you. However, if she catches you, that counts as an unnecessary injury! The one who gets the most injuries will get a penalty!'

Mitsuru began doing the courses and its their job to do their own thing.

The boys made a lot of mistakes!

And Reborn's Penalties gave Mitsuru ideas for her manga.

They were also taught survival skills. The Robinson Crusoe way as well as modern and much-more-efficient survival skills with just a knife and Reborn made sure that the lessons sink in.

Life in Death Mountain was difficult and very nasty and to think its just 'the beginner stage' alone that they really had to leave a good change of outfit for when they have to go back home! The clothes they brought with them are torn to shreds and their shoes no longer recognizable! That, and while Mitsuru is fully-aware of her shortcomings as a human being in regards to being able to fend for herself and acknowledged it and readily embraced mountain life, the boys who were too used to modern-life found themselves acting like they were on an alien planet, and Mitsuru had to be the leader as she should be to teach them what to do to survive.

Making shelter, gathering water, gathering food, killing and skinning for meat, watching out for poisonous creatures, what NOT to eat and what they could eat for protein, etc.

Cue squeamishness, but they all had no choice. Well, before modern life came, their ancestors before civilization happened had to do what they were doing just to have a full stomach and a safe place to sleep in.

That, and Ryohei should shut up or they attract another bear again!

Without Mitsuru's powers, it'll be hard to scare the bears away or the occasional constrictors, lions, wolves, foxes, wolverines, panthers...that the boys learned how to make their flames although it starts as sparks at first.

In this regard, Yamamoto and Hibari were the fastest to conjure flames. For Yamamoto, it was easy to conjure what's needed but Hibari was the opposite. The more irritated he was the stronger his powers were! It took time for Gokudera and Ryohei though.

Reborn's aim was to make the teenagers bond further as a group and learn to work together as a group.

Mitsuru's natural Sky Charisma plays a role.

Well, Skies are the Heart and Center of a Family after all. The Glue that holds them together. Without a Sky around, everyone else tends to do their own thing with interesting results...or argue with each other.

'Everyone's coming along nicely.' he mused. 'Now is the time for Hibari to join physical training...and I got just the thing. Heh.'

xxx

At home...

Hibari saw a package by his doorstep yet the gate of his house is locked!

 **-Hibari,**

 **These are your training weights and follow**  
 **the Regime. Once you master these weights,**  
 **you'll get double. This is what the others do.**  
 **As the Cloud, it is your duty to be the most**  
 **powerful member of the family as its distant  
protector.**

 **-Reborn.**

His were 100kg.

He read the notepad...

xxx

Around May, into their Sophomore Year...

Mitsuru woke at around 1:30 am, woken up by the arrival of a butterfly.

Coaxed by her intuition to get dressed, she snuck downstairs for a pair of shoes before going back up to her room, and opened her window to grab the butterfly, and she vanished.

Reappearing before her teacher.

'Shishou, you called?' Mitsuru asked him respectfully.

'Yes...' said Zelretch. 'I heard from the grapevine that you took in an interesting kid.'

'Yes. I thought if he couldn't control his powers, I'd recommend you as a teacher but he seems to have it down pat. Just that he has trouble following him in his wake. Accurate Rankings...do you foresee future troubles about Magi and Dead Apostles?'

'I'm hearing rumors but that'll happen soon, given the timeline.' said Zelretch. 'So I need to borrow the kid.'

'Hai. Oh, he charges though since its his livelihood.'

'Of course my dear.' Zelretch chuckled. 'He'll have to keep secrets too.'

'Of course.' Mitsuru nodded with a smile. 'Now, how do we smuggle him without Reborn seeing and knowing...he made himself his Legal Guardian after all...ooh I know, how about you visit and play the funny foreign grandpa card? Its easy that way, right?'

'Oho? Why say that?'

'Reborn somehow has this weird ability to communicate with bugs of all things, so he really has a huge-ass spy network.' said Mitsuru wryly. 'How he does it is beyond me as Flame Users can't be Magi...so being a funny grandpa asking questions is the only option.'

'Hu-humm...a natural flair for Entomancy even though he's no magus...' Zelretch looked thoughtful. 'And he's been an Arcobaleno for 24 years now.'

'24?!'

'Yes.' said Zelretch as he materialized images of seven people in adult forms. 'In history, the Arcobaleno of this generation is Luce of the Sky, Fon of Storm, Reborn of Sun, Colonello of Rain though its supposed to be Lal Mirch, Verde of Lightning, Skull of Cloud, and Viper of Mist. Luce was eight months pregnant when they were turned into Arcobaleno...and her daughter Aria is 24 this year. She temporarily turned into an adult just to give birth, then back to baby again.' Zelretch explained. 'She inherited the job from her mother as a child so by about six years more, she's toast.' he said.

'Is there a way to end the Arcobaleno System though...being babies for a couple decades would suck.' Mitsuru frowned.

'That indeed so...but there's a missing element.' said Zelretch. 'I collaborated with that ancient Alchemist but even he is at a loss as to what's missing.' he told her. 'We had the device down pat though.'

'Heee...but shishou, what is the danger you had foreseen?'

'The Aylesbury Valesti Ritual.' said Zelretch. 'Its a bid to revive The Dark Six. But that will consume the entire Earth's Mana and without it...'

'Final Fantasy VII's Midgar comes to mind.' Mitsuru concluded. 'On a grand scale. Humans can't live on Earth anymore if that were to be the case.' Zelretch nodded. 'So Fuuta's power is of a great help, moreso than any Divination Arts known from past to future.'

'Indeed. I'm just glad no magi and vampire knows of the Ranking Power.' said Zelretch. 'I need to see him immediately. I'll leave tomorrow so I can get there after school.'

'Alright. But please make sure Reborn won't get wind of this.'

'Heh, that young whipper-snapper has nothing on me!' Zelretch snorted. 'His over-forty is nothing to my over-900!'

xxx

But danger lurks at home...

'Lambo-chan, Fuu-chan, don't go to school for a couple days. Bad time.' Mitsuru instructed. 'Reborn, I feel sinister aura in the air. Mom, Fuuta and Lambo must absolutely not leave home. We'll be the bait and deal with it. To be sure, have Bianchi-san as another pair of eyes.'

'...alright.' and the two teens left for school.

'Mitsuru-sama, this...' Gokudera asked her worriedly.

'I don't know what's going on but I truly feel something terrible incoming.' said Mitsuru. 'I'd rather mom and the kids are safe at home with Reborn than out in different places.'

But on the way to school, they encountered a patrolling Hibari. 'Bird-brain, anything going on lately?' Mitsuru asked him. 'I feel something bad is afoot.'

'...many of my men are attacked.' said Hibari. 'Not only that, girls in martial arts clubs too.'

'What?!' Gokudera squawked out. 'Our school or everybody?'

'...specifically us and I don't like it.' said Hibari. 'Just now, that loudmouth was found this morning.'

'Ryohei, huh? Did he see who?' Mitsuru asked him.

'Boys wearing Kokuyo Uniforms. Be on the lookout and bite them to death if seen.' Hibari grunted before going to his patrols.

'Hey bird-brain!' Mitsuru called out. 'How about we put a show after school? If they know our faces, we'll lure them to us. Much easier that way, right?'

Hibari paused in his steps.

'He approves.' Mitsuru told Gokudera.

'Your ability sure is convenient.' Gokudera sighed.

'Well, not everything can be forewarned to me you know.' Mitsuru pointed out. 'Hyper Intuition has a sole weakness.'

'What is it?'

'Things that are of no issue and no threat keeps it quiet and matters of the heart.' said Mitsuru wistfully. 'Things like levels of emotions in a person, and emotion-fueled actions. Like how I didn't see Sasagawa-senpai kissing me back on Valentine's Day.' she pointed out, causing the bomber to twitch.

'I still can't believe he did that!' Gokudera growled irritably.

'I'm at a loss either.' Mitsuru giggled. 'I wonder why he did it. See where the Intuition failed me in? Then again, the heart is a mysterious force no power in the world can predict. Because of the heart, we do surprising things.'

'...'

'Well, let's visit him after school.'

'As long as he won't sneak another kiss again!'

'Hai hai!'


	11. Springtime Trouble: Gone!

Springtime Troubles: Gone!

After school...

Patrols began.

'Naa Juudaime, why can't we go straight to the hideout?' Gokudera asked Mitsuru as they walked around the streets.

'Well 1.) Reborn will punish us to Kingdom Come if we went in blind. 2.) We don't know how many they are, who's involved, and their abilities. Going in with just us is pure suicide you know~and I feel bird-brain did that very suicide so upon dealing with the mess in the shopping district, we should save him soon.' Mitsuru told him matter-of-factly. 'For now, we clean up our town before we go to Kokuyo. At least we can whittle down numbers, yeah?'

'Hai...'

'But still...to even attack girls...this is beyond juvenile delinquency now.' Mitsuru frowned. 'Gokudera, Japan's delinquency is different. Delinquents cannot even lay a hand on sukeban due to ingrained values of not attacking women because if you did...the law won't go easy on you anymore because when the Westerners came around the near-end of the Edo Period, Japanese back then are OK with all crimes towards women the Westerners practically gave them a 'what the hell, you people?' so we have westerners to thank for our improved life conditions that these days, attacking a woman is a big no nowadays.'

'That's ironic since these days, the reverse happens in the west.' Gokudera snarked. 'Where did that attitude go in the 2000s?'

'No idea, I don't know much about the Western World.'

'So where do we go?'

'Hummm...the shopping district?' Mitsuru smiled. 'I have a baaaad feeling there, so feel free to go crazy as long as you don't hit a bystander OK?' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'If you say that, that means they're there.' he said rather nervously. 'How bad?'

'Well, I deem our abilities legal, to say the least...my Hyper Intuition is doing Siren equivalent its annoying...' Mitsuru frowned, her face grimacing as if she had a headache. 'Why can't I have a cooler power as a Sky instead is beyond me.' she complained to him.

'Maa maa...its beneficial for you at least.' Gokudera smiled.

'Yes but when it warns me its annoying.' Mitsuru scowled. 'Let's go get us some rope before we go.'

xxx

Shopping District...

'Ahh ahh...I did say to have fun, but I kinda underestimated your bombs.' Gokudera thought her smile and playful way of speaking is not at all convincing when she smiled at him because she obviously DID NOT mind him incinerating the guy.

It was a boy wearing a beanie.

'Now then...we deliver him to the Station and we can rescue bird-brain. I have a feeling he bit more than he can chew this time.'

And that, Gokudera thought, was worrying as Hibari is stronger than her.

So after hauling and leaving him in front of the station, the pair left after phoning Reborn...

xxx

As Mitsuru expected...

Hibari was defeated by Rokudo Mukuro, the one responsible for the events and already mind-probed him for knowledge.

When mentally-fishing for information, all it needs are 'trigger words' thus the one to be interrogated instinctively remembers what's involved with the trigger even if they try their best not to. The trigger will stimulate memory, stirring up the dirt collected in its depths. The dirt represents pure, unaltered memories. And he can just look.

Thus this little number...

He watched the event that Hibari learned who Vongola Decimo is because...they rescued Ranking Fuuta from the Todd Family.

And if Sawada Mitsuru, Vongola Decimo divulges information willingly to those aware of the mafia, no harm done. Hibari clearly has connections through 'someone he knows who is like Reborn' though he preferred having nothing to do with anything he deems 'rulebreaking' to an extreme extent as he has a low, low opinion of the mafia that even went lower when adult thugs are trying to kidnap a young boy for exploitation. Thus according to the boy's ranking, Hibari's opinion of Mitsuru rose however. Because Mitsuru would really protect and never exploit him as Fuuta vouched for her. And if Vongola's sons weren't stupid, she'd rather be this BL Writer thing and live a normal life yet because they're stupid, bosshood fell to her whether she wants it or not. Her bloodline trait is also...beyond her control as she spews facts she never even knew about yet right on the money.

...when Hibari investigated what that was and looked up her persona in the industry, he CHOKED and decided to keep a healthy distance from her other than their afterschool fights as he'd rather _not_ be 'inspiration' in her books. But he was horrified to find what looked like an anime adult version of him with some blonde dude Mukuro recognized as Dino-freaking-Cavallone he swore he'd 'bite her to death'. The hard part was catching her because Reborn trains her and before the 'carnivore baby' came to her life, she was naturally impossible to catch from the beginning!

Mukuro wanted Brain Bleach so bad himself.

Why are Japanese girls interested/fascinated with that sort of thing...?

But for now, he frowned as he watched 'what beginning' was Hibari referring to.

With her power, he knows she'll be here soon if only to rescue Hibari.

Fascinating.

He heard noises outside.

"Hmm. She's here already. That's fast..." he called Ken and Chikusa back fast as Birds, MM, the twins and his patsy aren't here yet.

Chikusa and Ken are no longer in Japan.

He braced himself out of paranoia then.

He just assumed that his reinforcements might not come after all...well, for now he's safe as the Vindice don't know his real face, and it was 'that guy' who is currently called 'Mukuro Rokudo'.

He fled fast, not really wanting to be in jail himself.

He'll deal with Vongola another time and investigate her instead to change his plans.

First, he'll make Hibari and 'his thugs' forget him.

xxx

Kokuyo Land...

'Its just us storming this place, Juudaime?' Gokudera gawked as they arrived, with him mustering up enough Flames to destroy the chains and padlock on the gate, but that left him exhausted afterward.

'Yup. Reborn and Bianchi are guarding mom and the kids...but...' Mitsuru frowned. 'We will never meet the ringleader now...he cut his losses so its only Hibari we need to rescue now.' she said. 'We defeated these thugs...but I felt some sort of power mess with their heads. See that purplish wisp coming from this guy's head?'

'I can see it, Yamamoto can't because he hasn't started that training yet since he's still recovering.' said Gokudera. 'Let's safely assume this guy erased all knowledge of him in their heads.'

'Sou ne...this guy is long gone now, and chasing him will be a bother...I can use my Intuition to track him down but for now as long as he's still in this prefecture and nowhere near an airport or sea port. Call Reborn if he wants me to really get serious.' Mitsuru instructed as Gokudera took his phone out to make the call.

'What do you mean by 'get serious'?' Yamamoto frowned as Gokudera began spouting Italian on the phone.

'I can fly, a trait unique only to Sky Flame Users, but we'll experiment when we get home since these mafioso are so damn traditionalists they don't even bother exploring for possibilities, uff.' Mitsuru told him in a huff. 'The mechanism is kinda like rocket boosters on feet. Even slacking off will cause me to lower back or fall so I have to stay alert when flying or get in a crappy situation.'

'Ohh...'

'Juudaime, Reborn-san asked the homeland questions, and judging by the timeline...they just arrived in Japan yet there are those who arrived ahead of time...he wants you to catch the last one as the Vindice already got Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken. The Vindice caught em'.'

'Alrighty, time for me to get serious.' Mitsuru grinned. 'Oh yeah, go find bird-brain in the Theater, fourth floor in a room with a padlock in front. I'll deal with our runaway. The Vindice can track me down, right?' Gokudera talked on the phone again.

'Hai. They'll follow active flame activity and home in on you.' said Gokudera as to Yamamoto's amazement, Mitsuru blasted fire from her feet, and flew away.

'W-wow!' Yamamoto exclaimed in amazement. 'Hopefully we can do that too...that looks fun!'

'Oy...' Gokudera sweatdropped. 'Dying Will Flames are also our Life Forces so no toying around with it because if we run out, scenario an't pretty.' he said wryly. 'Take my word for it since I learned from Mitsuru-sama. We're not exactly inexhaustible gas here.'

Yamamoto pouted.

'Awww...well, let's go get Hibari now. Shoulda called an ambulance too.' he said as unknown to them, the Vindice are behind them already, listening to the pair after watching Mitsuru fly away.

'As much as I want to, this is a mafia case and those dudes from the hospital are still civilians so no, and we need a mafia doctor in this case and Reborn-san's calling that bastard Shamal over.'

'You know him?'

'Ex-tutor.'

'Heee...how soon can he get here?'

'No idea what he's running from now. Last I checked he pissed off a queen and is in hiding.'

'Er, regal royal one or a drag queen?' Yamamoto asked. 'I'll have you know the word 'queen' here in Japan means _drag queen_.'

Gokudera choked.

'Er, royal one, not drag.' he said quickly.

'You people sure get in interesting times...'

'You don't know half of it, that's why Juudaime asked you a dozen times before you signed up as her Guardian cuz' she didn't want you to regret this life and curse her later in life since real fights, injury and deaths happen here.' Gokudera sighed. 'I told him we're about done here so he's now coming up with a cover story to satisfy Namimori since our school's students are attacked in a bid to smoke out Juudaime.'

Well, with their level of training, they can't exactly sense them yet...

xxx

For Mukuro, he underestimated how fast can Mitsuru get to him, and she found him.

'...you're smart enough to run, but you're too late.' said Mitsuru as she landed in front of him. 'Running on foot can't outspeed flying, Rokudo Mukuro-san.' she said good-naturedly.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Mukuro denied smoothly.

'Sorry but my Hyper Intuition's being annoying, telling me you're our guy, not some Vendicare others who just got in Japan.' Mitsuru smiled. 'I have nothing against you and you have nothing against me but I heard you're a tad too...mischievous so you're about to be in the doghouse right about...now.' she said as tall individuals with black trench coats, bandaged heads and necks and top hats appeared with chains, capturing him to his horror. 'Oh, and don't even think of escaping either because if you did and they catch you again, you'll be in a worser situation in life _you'd wish you're dead instead_. Take my word for it.' she said as they disappeared, the last thing she saw was Mukuro's horrified expression that he was caught.

'...I feel bad for him but he did commit crimes and crime pays.' Mitsuru sighed. 'He's a smart guy. Had he been a civilian, he'd probably have gotten far but nooo, he fucked with the wrong society whose police can come out anytime, anywhere unlike CIAs and FBIs.' she then flew for the Theater Building where her Guardians are taking their fellow out with Yamamoto carrying Hibari on his back.

'Well?' Yamamoto asked Mitsuru as they met up on the uneven footpaths leading to the gate.

'Bagged im'.' Mitsuru told them. 'But still, I feel sorry somehow...he's just around Hibari's age yet already in Vendicare...what could have possibly driven him to be on their shit list?'

'According to Reborn-san when Vendicare gave statements that they captured Kakimoto and Joshima in Namimori, they knew its Rokudo Mukuro who bailed them and some others out so they were able to give information.' said Gokudera. 'Rokudo Mukuro and those two dudes apparently massacred many Mafia Famiglias and caused their organizations to collapse, causing a deep unfilled gap and imbalance of power, not just massacres.' he said with a cringe. 'The reason why they did it, is unknown to this day because you'll have to have nothing to lose and everything to gain by attacking them all just by themselves on such a suicidal attack. That was three years ago.'

'Three?! You mean they did all that when they're around 13 since _he's about Hibari's age_?!' Yamamoto gawked out incredulously.

'Truth is stranger than fiction.' said Mitsuru in utter resignation. 'At that age as a fully-trained Flame Master, I can cause that same amount of havoc but I'm not interested in doing my BL work in Vendicare.' she snarked. 'Let's hurry home. Reborn can heal his wounds somehow since there's no way we can explain his injuries to the hospital...Hibari's injuries are what's normally found in Fraternity Hazing Victims...I'll have him meet us somewhere.'

xxx

'Good work, you guys.' said Reborn as he met with them to heal Hibari. 'Leave the rest to us to capture his other lackeys. I never expected to hear that criminals from Vendicare are on the loose with this case.' he said seriously. 'There's a leak in Vongola and we're finding the leak as we speak because very few know of your existence as our last and secret heir. Whoever leaked this information will be a new resident in Vendicare since putting heirs in danger warrants a long retirement there. Especially attacking heirs who are Skies.' he told them. 'You won't see me and Bianchi for a while. Its your turn to guard Maman and the children.'

'Hai/Ou!'

"Still...its a fast job...because Mitsuru can fly." Reborn thought. "And because her Intuition is that strong but its worrying..."

xxx

Hibari's House...

Mitsuru had taken to caring for Hibari who got a fever.

He may have recovered from his injuries, but staying in a filthy place for hours in his state gave him a fever.

He already got antibiotics but he's still down with a pretty high one, and fully-aware who's caring for him but too delirious to comment about it and they watched anime together in his room in a volume that wouldn't leave him grumbling.

That, and she sleeps in his room in a futon incase he needed anything.

She pretty much pampers him whether he likes it or not.

She pampers him BECAUSE he is her family and thus, would not leave him alone.

He's still unaware he's her Cloud.

They know, he doesn't but Mitsuru wants him to come on his own free will, not pressured into it.


	12. Progression

Progression

Because Mitsuru took care of Hibari for at least a week, Hibari merely accepted that while she helped him feed himself and bathe(he has boxers on), she at least lets him use the loo on his own.

She never left his side either.

It helps that her cooking was damn good even if its 'sick food'. Okayu in place of rice, soups and kaiseki so its light in the stomach.

'...why?' Hibari finally asked when he was no longer delirious.

'Why what?' Mitsuru asked back.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Well, its the right thing isn't it?' Mitsuru smiled. 'You don't need to have a reason to do the right thing, bird-brain. Its what you do all the time anyway. You bite people to death for breaking rules because you feel its right, I look after you because you got sick and you're the only one in this big house.' she reasoned, causing him to slightly frown and pout.

'Hn. What of those coyotes?'

'Well, in Vendicare. You know what that is, right?'

Hibari just scowled.

'I'd know. Hn, they got what's coming.'

'I know but I still wonder what they did to end up there though. They're just your age and already having a room in the world's strongest fortress.' Mitsuru frowned. 'To end up there so young...what could have made them that way?'

'You sympathize with those coyotes?' Hibari asked her incredulously. Well as incredulous as he can get since he's still stoic.

'Criminals are made or chose to be one, not born to be one.' said Mitsuru wryly. 'What pushed them to be that way...when they could have just gone to school or something.'

'Who knows? Its as you say. And I frankly don't care. They broke the laws.' said Hibari as if that ended the matter.

'...well, someday we should see both sides of the coin to make good judgments and not screw up. And the world we are in...second chances are a luxury. If we were normal people, we'd have even a third.' Mitsuru sighed. 'And they lost theirs long ago when they made their choice. Nothing we can do about that...all we can do is pity them. They chose a path with no way out unless lady luck smiled on us somehow.'

xxx

'So you skipped school to take care of _Hibari_?' Yamamoto asked in disbelief. 'That took real guts there. He must be a hard patient.'

'Heh, I'm someone he just can't say no to when its very justified, otherwise he'd have turned me down.' said Mitsuru. 'Its OK to leave him last night and can take care of himself today. He'll be fine tomorrow and can go back to school.' she told them. 'He's alright.'

'Well, bird-brain is resilient after what he put up with.' said Gokudera. 'Had it been us we'd be in bed longer than a week.'

'Ehehe, you're wrong there.' Mitsuru chuckled. 'Bird-brain can boost his immunity system to fight off illness and get better quicker. You can literally destroy the pathogens that make you sick on a whim. Sasagawa-senpai can activate his immune system to work overdrive And Yamamoto can tranquilize, effectively killing the pathogens. If there's anyone who's prone to sickness like normal humans, it would be a Sky like me, the Lightning and the Mist.' the boys with her squawked, bug-eyed.

'Ehhhh?!'

'Then we'll have to make sure of some things, won't we?!' Gokudera swore. 'Juudaime, you're not gonna get sick from overwork OK? We'll boot it out of you when you get sick!'

'Yeah, we can do that for Sawada-chan and two others! Good going Gokudera!' Yamamoto grinned.

From afar, Reborn watched while in disguise as a bird nest.

'...things are going well.' he mused.

Mitsuru bonded well with Hibari while looking after him for a week. And Mitsuru's long-since friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Not only that, Lambo also defers to her as well but she won't take too well to having a toddler as her Lightning. Lambo is utterly very vulnerable and fragile, and having him fight either teenagers or grown men, Mitsuru will flip her lid.

For now, things will go nicely. As things are quiet now, he can proceed with training.

xxx

Summer...

'And I thought you'd still do the Komiket...' said Yamamoto as they went out to the beach. He was lucky NOT to have to do Summer School. His two friends tutored him that he was able to escape the nasty fate of school in merciless heat wave. A school building, is a human-baking OVEN. His prelim grades were horrible, but his Midterms and Finals were enough to get him out of it.

'Oh, I finished in advance and asked Reborn to submit it for me and deal with the publishing sales, why else is he not here today?' Mitsuru chimed as they set up their place. An umbrella, a beach blanket, and of course, a picnic basket. 'Unlike most mangaka, I don't take long getting my job done when its all in my head all written down! All I have to do then, is draw!'

'That's amazing but are you really OK with sharing Vongola's history to every otaku in Japan?' Gokudera asked her. 'It has potential to become an anime you know?'

'I know but given what you guys taught me, Vongola truly started as a mafia of justice, not a mafia of any money-making attempts or smuggling deals and stuff. That, and isn't it funny that three orphan nobodies started and founded today's most powerful alliance?'

'I see the irony you see in it.' said the silverette wryly.

'For now, we relax!' Mitsuru stretched. 'Too bad we can't bring Lambo, he has summer school so he can catch up.'

'Er Juudaime, if we brought Lambo along its no vacation at all.' Gokudera snorted. 'We'll be three times exhausted that coming here is for nothing.'

'Maa maa...' Yamamoto told him. 'Surely it can't be that bad?'

'You're not the one living with the dumb cow.' Gokudera deadpanned. 'Mama and Juudaime have the patience of a saint!' he griped.

Mitsuru giggled at that.

She's fully-aware how energetic, loud and obnoxious Lambo can be, and the antics he makes that Gokudera, in his bid to be seen as reliable to her, lets himself be driven off the wall by the child in his bid to get him to behave.

Well, there's a reason women are mothers. 99.9 of men just can't do it.

'Now now, Lambo is simply like that because he's a child we can pity.' said Mitsuru with a knowing look on her face. 'Children who grew up with attention are well-behaved. Children who got none, will do anything just to be seen and heard just so they won't feel alone and lonely. And his family is a family of scientists so immersed in their time-related research that that forget they have children who need their parents, not their nanny minders.' she said. 'Lambo is starting to settle down too.'

'You call that settle down?!' Gokudera squawked as he recalled the past few weeks. It was hair-raising Reborn often had to threaten the kid with gunshots.

'Yep. He's starting to behave.' said Mitsuru, still smiling.

'Ya gotta be kidding me!'

'You're kinda high-strung, maybe its you who needs a vacation most!' Yamamoto laughed.

'Can it, you!'

'Now now boys, let's just enjoy a break.' Mitsuru told her guardians. 'But still, Namimori sure has the most boring beach. Other beaches have a lot of attractions.'

'Well, some guys sure brought their surfboards...and some people are swimming...' Yamamoto suggested. 'Shall we?'

'Uhm...there's just a little thing wrong there...' said Mitsuru awkwardly. 'Who'll teach me how to swim?'

'Urk?!'

'I never saw any swimming classes due to how clumsy I was back then.' Mitsuru admitted. 'My first class had me nearly drowning.' she told them. 'But now that shisho unsealed me, hopefully I'm not a water-disaster anymore...'

The two boys exchanged looks.

'Well, the beach is a good start unlike a swimming pool.' Yamamoto piped up. 'No danger of drowning and we can count on you to warn us if a riptide is coming.'

'Just take care not to step on living food, alright?' Mitsuru snorted. 'They hurt like hell if they poke.'

'Huh?' Gokudera blinked.

'She means Uni.' Yamamoto grinned. 'It'd be good if we got some. Free Uni is OK with me as soon as we clean it up!'

'Can we even prepare that?' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'No sweat man, I'm hopeless at anything but sushi and sashimi in the kitchen so I can make Uni out here.' Yamamoto admitted shamelessly. 'But first things first: swimming lessons!'

xxx

After some time in swimming, Mitsuru had them retreat to avoid a bad case of even the slightest sunburn pain and they retreated to their rented cabin until the sun went down.

This time, Yamamoto and Gokudera were cooling down in the baths. In cold water.

'Man that was freaky! Waaaay freaky!' Gokudera freaked out. 'I-I-I-I touched Juudaime's bare skin...in a swimsuit!' he was having a meltdown, quite literally. He's red-faced and its not from the sun's rays...

'Even better, she's in a bikini...' Yamamoto choked and while still modest, a bikini is still a bikini. Way too much skin. He wished she wore a one piece instead for less awkwardness... 'A low waist one...has she any idea what's she doing to poor us?'

'I don't think she knows.' Gokudera moped. 'Her power can't predict hearts and she won't see this coming. Dammit, this water is not cold enough!'

Yep, they're suffering.

And to think they'll be here for three days! All by themselves!

By nightfall...they were wearing yukatas.

But the yukata she wore is the miniskirt version and she dragged them off to play together.

Hibari who's doing 'racket collection' in exchange for protection against thieves raised an eyebrow before going back to his patrol.

xxx

Come autumn...

Uniforms changed to winter wear.

Its a long-sleeved white shirt made of fabric that can retain heat, and a black jumper with wavy edges and matching tie and skirt/pants. Its a change to the spring-summer theme of cream-colored blazers and light gray pants.

'Ugh, who the hell made these? I look like going to a funeral.' Mitsuru grumbled as she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror to do a once-over.

She then went downstairs, meeting Gokudera on the way.

'Ohayo juudaime!'

'Ohayo, Gokudera.' Mitsuru smiled. 'Shall we?' they went downstairs together to see everyone else downstairs. Her mother, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Reborn.

'Micchan, we have news this morning~' Nana squealed.

'Heee? Did we get some news from our usual relations?' Mitsuru asked her mother with a glint in her eyes.

'It was good you publish by volume.' said Reborn. 'Pierrot Studios found your manga, read it and gave Maman a call.' he said. 'What attracted them was the colored and detailed drawings that they really have no trouble working with it in anime. They wanted to give it a shot but first, they need you to decide whose voices will go for the main characters.' he said. 'As far as I know, the current characters are still kids. But given how fast you work, they need adult voices real soon.' he quipped. 'You planned on twenty volumes before your MCs became adults and you just chucked five volumes this summer.'

And each chapter alone is an episode by themselves. Each Volume has 12 chapters.

'Hai hai, I'll go to Tokyo for one straight week soon!' Mitsuru grinned. 'Work is work!'

'Mitsu-nee sure is busy.' Fuuta commented. 'But is it really OK?' he asked because he worried about Mafia reaction.

'It's very OK.' Mitsuru beamed. 'Because I have a good feeling about it.'

That, and its Vindice-Cleared. Vongola History of Primo's Era has nothing to do with present-day mafia activities, so nothing to keep secret about it anyway. Mafia only truly began when Secondo reigned. So no Omerta broken!

That's what Reborn found out when he sent the Vindice a copy before she could publish it and asked for potential fall-out as he does NOT want his charge in Vendicare.

They DID put their foot down on most of her yaoi manga material whose MCs looked like prominent mafioso and it circulated only in Japan. Not allowed for sale anywhere else or even put on manga websites. She can write it, but she has to change faces! Seriously!

Reborn had to hide the fact he was amused when even the Vindice choked on her usual stuff.

The Sawadas were over the moon QUITE LITERALLY.

Because this meant one hell of a profit.

xxx

Italy...

'Really? It progressed THAT fast?!' Timoteo asked Reborn in disbelief. 'No way!' he laughed. 'I see I see! Good! I'm just sad that we took away her ideal job simply because we have no choice.' he sighed. 'She's way too good for our kind of life anyway.' then after long pauses... 'Yes. Yes...oh dear, I pity them...yes.' he shuddered horribly. 'Well, as long as she focuses more on her series than her usual horror shows, I'm OK with it! Ciao.'

xxx

Tokyo, Mitaka...

Mitsuru took her Guardians with her to Pierrot Studios for a week's work and Nana came as a Chaperone while Reborn watched over the kids with Bianchi(who's over the moon at playing house).

While Reborn could care less about Lambo, Fuuta was a high-profile boy whose abilities are beneficial. He could make Rankings while Maman was out for Vongola. That, and Fuuta, unlike Lambo was very polite and well-behaved, and knows the meaning of caution and wariness considering he's chased so much. He also does well in school as Mitsuru wanted him to have an actual childhood while he still can. Mafia can wait for him, not make him run to them.

At Tokyo, while they guarded their boss, she treated them out afterwards...while sneakily sending a letter to the Emiyas for them to send her letters to Clock Tower.

She's no Magus to be able to send a letter there, darn it. Dying Will Flames are powers born from one's soul and will to live, not from Magic Circuits. The only psychic thing she has, was her Hyper Intuition.

xxx

'Haah, letters for that old troll again.' Rin sighed wistfully as she got a bunch of letters from Mitsuru, asking for help as usual.

They know full well why Mitsuru can't do the sending herself.

But she was still able to use some forms of Runecraft due to the fact that the Will in Dying Will is also a form of belief. So if she believes it can happen, it damn will happen. Hence Zelretch was able to teach her.

It was a topic Rin got interested in. Out of all of them, the only magus capable of it was Sakura, considering what she put up with, and she was a Rain-Type Flame-User.

Shame it didn't awaken when she needed it most as a child up to high school.


	13. Varia: Incoming Storm

Varia: Incoming Storm

When its time for autumn showers...

It was a time of incoming storm quite literally and figuratively.

One night in Tokyo, on building rooftops...

Sparks and metal clashed.

A battle between two mafioso.

Superbi Squalo of the Varia, and a boy Code Name Basil of CEDEF.

'Vooooi, why'd you come to Japan?' Squalo asked with a sneer. 'If you don't spit it out, I'mma gonna quarter ya!'

'I have no need to answer thee!' Basil retorted defiantly, his forehead glowing in blue from HDWM.

Squalo them jumped to lunge at him and hit Basil's boomerang sword hard with his gauntlet sword. The impact blew Basil backwards into falling off a building.

'Hah, yer damn weak!' Squalo scoffed with a bloodthirtsy grin.

Basil fell off when his weight was too much for his sword that he used as a makeshift anchor...

And Squalo jumped down for a freefall sparring...

xxx

'Humm, they did a good job on the Trailer.' Mitsuru mused as the animation was to her specifications and it was shown on TV.

'It's set to air next week.' said Bianchi. 'Japanese sure work fast.'

'We work fast and hard. The sad part is, it doesn't reflect in pay in most jobs that people tend to go OFW just to afford living in Japan. Japan doesn't believe in overtime=bonus pay. Instead, its overtime=good work ethic and actually signing out on time is frowned upon.' Mitsuru sighed. 'Ironically, my industry earns more than Corporate Office Work and compensated for overtime.'

'No kidding.' the mafioso chorused wryly.

'If your series got a good reception, you'd earn money from it.' said Reborn.

'Sou ne, The money I earn in Komikets is practically my earnings every six months.' said Mitsuru. 'Oh yeah Lambo! Let me go to the future again!'

'Again?!' Lambo squawked.

'Yup. I'm looking into their computers you know.' said Mitsuru. 'Besides, I got something to send the future.' she grinned, holding up a furoshiki bag. 'Shisho wanted our future selves to have these. Its rare for him to be generous.'

'How rare?' Reborn asked her.

'He spends screwing with people 99.99% of his time to the point of exasperating hysterics and neurosis. To those who had the misfortune of getting on his bad side, those he really dislikes or hates, they tend to become insane and unable to function ever again. The level depends on how much he wants you miserable as death is too kind for you.' Reborn, Bianchi and Fuuta's expressions were priceless. 'He's only nice to a handful of people that don't go past his ten fingers and I'm the tenth and last person unless he meets another.'

'You sure know someone who's a real piece of work.' Reborn snorted.

'Haha, those guys he dislikes commit heinous crimes anyway or plain irredeemable assholes in general who wanted stuff from him. Otherwise he's nice and generous if you earn his good side.'

Fuuta already met her master, but he's not telling anyone who wasn't Mitsuru.

He met Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg who asked him questions that clued Fuuta in on about the dark future Zelretch wanted to prevent using his power that got Fuuta eager to help because the future scared him. He also has potential to become a Magus and his Ranking Powers are actually a Sorcery Trait his family didn't know about as they had no idea they're of such a bloodline since they never knew of magi's existence in the first place, its always Mafia all their lives. So Zelretch teaches him on the sly in return for his Ranking work.

And he's the eleventh person Zelretch likes.

'By the way...mom's cooking way too much food...and its nobody's birthdays so far.' Mitsuru frowned. 'What's going on?'

Nana was cooking A LOT of food enough for a party for some reason.

At this rate, Mitsuru would have to invite over Yamamoto and Hibari to help out even if Hibari will bring takeout home, given how he hated crowding.

'We don't know either.' said Fuuta. 'Your grades are always stellar, you don't have a boyfriend yet so there's no sekihan and there's no guest coming over...'

'I'm calling reinforcements.' Mitsuru sighed. 'There's no way we can finish all that even if we die for it.'

She took out her cell phone.

xxx

Yamamoto cheerfully walked to her house as Hibari was already by the gates, stopping in front of it to get a paper bag from Mitsuru before he walked away.

'Awww, you're not eating with us?' Yamamoto asked the older boy.

'I don't like crowds.' said Hibari as he left, big bag in his arms.

'Well, that's how he rolls, but I'm glad he could help.' Mitsuru smiled as she invited Yamamoto in. 'I don't know what got mom into the mood.'

And so...

'Huh? He's coming home?' came the question during dinner.

'Yes!' Nana squealed. 'One good news after another this month, Micchan! Your manga becomes an anime and now daddy's coming home!'

'After a no show for six years?!' Mitsuru sputtered. She knows full-well her father is a mafioso, having even seen him in that meeting in the future! And before that, he told them he's digging up oil!

'Well, we keep in touch, honey!' Nana chirped. 'He asks about us when nobody's looking! Apparently no phones allowed at work!'

'Then what's his stupid line of 'I'll become a star'? I was thinking he became a celebrity but didn't appear on TV not even once!'

'Eh?'

'That's what it usually means!'

'Oh, he had a different meaning for it, meaning he'll be gone for a long time in work...I guess he didn't tell you?'

'He didn't!' Mitsuru sputtered.

Nana laughed at that.

'Papa's a scatterbrain sometimes isn't he~?'

Mitsuru gave her friends a, 'What am I gonna do?' look on her face.

Reborn snorted.

xxx

Up in her room...

'...there's trouble in the homeland.' Reborn told them when Mitsuru asked why her father is coming home.

'Trouble?' Gokudera frowned.

'What kinda trouble?' Yamamoto wondered aloud.

'Nono went missing, and the Varia are actively in pursuit of the Vongola Rings.' said Reborn. 'I should now tell you that Vongola was split in two in the era of Primo when his reign neared its end.' he said. 'He created CEDEF with Alaude in charge of it. This was so incase two bosses disagreed on who the rightful boss of Vongola should be, a Ring Battle will commence, refereed by the Vindice before the Cervello came to exist. The first seven half in Vongola's hands and the second half in CEDEF's hands.' he explained. 'To sum it up, whichever side wins the most battles, will have their boss-candidate become Vongola Boss.'

'So we're in for a fight...but its just four of us and the other side has seven...' Mitsuru squirmed. 'Me, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari...'

'There's also Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo...' Reborn added but a rune floated above him. It was the Sowulo.

Gokudera paled in fright and Yamamoto was utterly TERRIFIED. She had given them warnings, to tell them how she gets really mad.

If she brings up her sure-kill Runes towards a person she's pissed at, its time to run. ESPECIALLY if powered-up by Ansuz and Laguz.

From what Reborn knows, Sowulo in Celtic Runes means _Thunderbolt_...

Its one of her most powerful attacks.

He inwardly swallowed.

'I know but Lambo is the only one we've got.' Reborn sighed. 'In your school, there are no Lightning Candidates. And Lambo bonded with you. We'll have to make many trips to the future to ensure he survives.'

'I know. Now get shooting and ask future me need-to-knows.' said Mitsuru, grabbing her furoshiki bag as Reborn shot her with the Bazooka.

'...why can't we come?' Yamamoto asked Reborn. 'Seeing the future woulda been cool.'

'Your future selves are no doubt, on missions they must not screw up in.' said Reborn. 'If you end up replacing them and they happen to be in a fight, you'll die and your future selves stuck here forever with the future none the wiser until too late.' he said. 'The Decimo of the future is at least, in his office.'

'But still, what's going on because it sure as hell is wrong.' Gokudera frowned. 'I studied Parallel Worlds and worlds of the future through science. If Juudaihime is our boss, she should be replaced by her adult self so why is a guy replacing her?' he asked Reborn. 'She asked me to research on it and I'm at a loss because what happens is wrong. She said she also asked her Master who knows better but even he is at a loss, meaning, somebody's breaking the rules causing these unusual switchings. It means...the future is in trouble and it could affect the past soon.' he stated, his eyes narrowing. 'Someone's messing with time or the branches of the futures of parallel worlds linking to the decisions of the present and it sure as hell ain't that dumb bazooka since its effects are only temporary.'

'Izzat so...' Reborn frowned.

In Misaki City where the Ryougi Estate is located...

'She' smiled.

'Bingo, Gokudera-kun.' the hidden Third of Ryougi Shiki's personalities smiled. 'But I know you kids can do it. That's why 'they' aren't doing anything for now. You're already chosen by the Counter Force, waiting for the right time to strike, along with one other. Things will be a bit different though. Heheh.'

She snapped her fingers causing the television in her room to come to life, and played a certain scene in the Cardcaptor Sakura anime; the episode where it showed Sakura and Shaoran trying to change the Light and Dark cards, thinking to herself:

 **...everything will be OK for sure.**

xxx

The future...

'Ah! Juudaihime!' adult Gokudera greeted, carrying a file folder upon seeing his boss disappear and replaced by the creepy girl who reads...those. 'What're those?'

'Gokudera, these are gifts from my master who taught me about flames.' said Mitsuru. 'These are the perfected Box Weapons for Tsunayoshi and you Guardians.' she told them. 'Is everyone present? I only have five minutes and that's not enough time to gather everyone here.'

'Hai, as of the moment.'

'So I'll leave these to you.' said Mitsuru. 'There's a catch about these weapons.'

'A catch?' Gokudera blinked.

'Hai. As soon as the chosen owners touch the boxes, it will automatically record fingerprints of all five fingers in the hand you chose to hold it with. Those fingerprints from that hand are effectively fingerprint codes, and the first flame injected into it are also recorded as flame signatures are also as unique as fingerprints. If stolen, those boxes will not activate for the thieves. So make sure that our boys touch their boxes and are the ones to inject it with their flames, alright?'

'Hai. Do we have the blueprint for the box weapons?' Gokudera asked her hopefully.

'I have it here.' she said, patting the furoshiki. 'Its in paper, not in disk or whatever storage the future is using. And for all our sakes, DO NOT PUT THEM IN COMPUTER.' she warned with a growl. 'If anyone did, Vongola is a goner as computers can be hacked anytime even with the latest software in the market so I don't trust computers. So I'm counting on you to guard this information with your life. If you're cornered, burn these papers, and have our Mist lock this knowledge within you in a formidable mental fortress only he or she can open while still enabling you to use this knowledge for the family.' she instructed. 'By the way, who's our mist?'

'Its that creepy pineapple.' Gokudera snorted. 'But as he's in Vendicare, Chrome is his representative. You'll know who she is soon.'

'I see. Oh yes, I got some of my stuff for Lussuria too so make sure he gets it, OK?' Mitsuru chirped as Gokudera turned to white granite. 'He seems to have become a fan of mine last time!'

'Er...OK.' Gokudera squeaked.

'Bye-bye~!' she waved goodbye and she was replaced by Tsunayoshi.

'Gokudera, I take it she told you about the weapons?' he asked Gokudera who looked green. 'Gokudera?'

'S-she said she has some stuff for that chicken-head okama in there too.' upon hearing that, Tsunayoshi went blue.

Boxes aside, there's THOSE!

'Geh...' he choked. 'Whyyyy...' he moped, head hung down. 'Anyway, go get everyone will you?'

xxx

'So how's Tsuna?' Mitsuru asked Reborn.

'We got him to tell the idiot of the future to get ready and cooperate.' said Reborn. 'So our Lightning Battle will be alright.' Mitsuru sighed in relief.

'But can Lambo defeat the Varia Lightning in five minutes...?' Mitsuru wondered worriedly. 'Is he really going to be OK if a Ring Battle will really happen?'

'It really will...we got the details from him.' said Reborn grimly as Gokudera and Yamamoto looked just as grim. 'We'll get training immediately before trouble comes here.'

'Yeah!'


	14. Varia: Preparation

Varia: Preparation

Indeed, trouble came and proven by the fact that Sawada Iemitsu came home that morning.

'Uhhh Juudaihime? Not gonna go down there for breakfast?' Mitsuru asked, dragging him out of the house.

'We'll just be a frigging third wheel in that lovey-dovey atmosphere!' Mitsuru snarked. 'Let's go get Yamamoto-kun before we meet bird-brain.'

xxx

Hibari received mail from Mitsuru on his school rooftop on a sunday.

Bird-brain, meet you at the roof  
with Gokudera and Yamamoto  
partaining to FAMILY matters.  
You'll both like and hate it.

'Hoooo?' he raised an eyebrow. 'This should be entertaining.' he grinned.

And so...

Upon meeting the trio...he did a recap.

There's a revolt in Vongola resulting in the Varia Boss becoming popsicle for the next six years but somehow he was freed, took the Ninth hostage and Vongola's set of Ring Halves and are now after CEDEF's Ring Halves that went to Japan to get to them. Their main worry was Lambo and if Mitsuru would forfeit, she gladly will forfeit his match as long as they win more battles.

'To that end, will you be our Cloud Representative?' Mitsuru asked him.

Hibari's smirk was dangerously bloodthirsty.

'Its the Varia we're talking about.' he grinned. 'They will not disappoint me.'

'Thank you, Hibari.' said Mitsuru gratefully. 'Until we get more information, we can't let them win and to that end, I'll make my dad talk what truly happened six years ago. The truth...' a Vindice appeared.

 **I'm afraid that's classified, Decimo Candidate.** he said. **Vongola Nono explicitly wished that only he and his chosen few are allowed to know. You cannot ask your father unless it is permitted so.** and he was gone.

'Darn.' Mitsuru sighed. 'They made it Omerta! We'll have to fight harder without knowing the truth now!'

'Afraid so.' Gokudera moped. 'The Vindice are law in capital letters, bold and colored _blood red_. Even the most asshole capos can't do a thing. But its what makes the Vindice neutral good as they are not corrupt lawmakers. They are by-the-book to the core we can count on them for justice but at the same time, the nightmare of Omerta-breakers, assuming nobody shot the rule-breaker in the head first.'

'But death is preferable than Vendicare.' said Hibari. 'I heard from that man who said people would rather jump off a cliff than be in there. The only one who know what's it like, is that stupid pineapple and obviously, can't ask him.'

'Sou ne...we'll know more details about the Ring Battle.' said Mitsuru. 'The Venue, the Time, and hopefully the Cervello are not in cahoots with our enemy...in the old days, its the Vindice who are the judges so I'm not confident we can trust the Cervello. We will know if they refuse to let us forfeit Lambo's match for his own sake.' she growled darkly.

'That's the sad part.' Yamamoto sighed. 'For now, we do what we can for the kid while worrying about ourselves, too.'

'Leave that to me.' the rooftop door opened to show Dino and Romario.

'Dino-san! Romario-san!' Mitsuru gasped out. 'Why are you here?'

'I'm here to deliver the Cloud Ring to Hibari Kyoya while Reborn plans on giving the rest to the other guys...and Iemitsu hired a certain guy to be the Mist.'

'Rokudo Mukuro, right?' Mitsuru piped up as Gokudera and Yamamoto gawked at the blonde while Hibari growled.

'NANIIII?!'

'Juudaihime, no offense but was your father smoking weed recently?!' Gokudera sputtered, wide-eyed.

'He's stoned since this morning, remember?' Mitsuru groaned. 'However, there's a catch...I have been shot to the future. Since he's stuck in Vendicare, he would have a representative. A girl named Chrome. Something about her being his outside body.'

'Hey, I didn't know that!' Dino exclaimed, eyes wide.

'Oh crud...is this one gonna be OK?!' Gokudera wailed.

'Well, it seems to be since future you is fine and dandy with it.'

Gokudera fainted.

'Well...that's unexpected...' Dno sweatdropped. 'At any rate, Reborn tasked me to be Hibari's tutor after giving him the Cloud Ring.' he said.

'And who is this coyote?' Hibari demanded to Mitsuru.

'Ara, you can detect how strong he is?' Mitsuru smiled. 'He's the boss of the Cavallone Family and my fratello maggiore. He called me his sorellina.'

'Tha~t's right~!' Dino squealed, glomping Mitsuru, snuggling into her and for some reason, Hibari was getting irate. 'Thanks for the Valentines' Chocolate this year Mitsuru! But did you really have to send a videotape with it?'

'I just had to!' Mitsuru chirped happily while hugging back.

'Her what and his what?' Yamamoto asked Gokudera, baffled as he can't understand Italian.

'Big brother and little sister respectively.' said Gokudera.

'Whew...' Yamamoto looked relieved.

Dino's a great-looking guy with a good personality and as a boss, that means he's wealthy, not to mention Mitsuru likes him...he and Gokudera can't compete with that!

'Oy, hands off the little bird already you damn coyote.' Hibari growled, territorial mood over 9000.

'Ohya ohya, someone's territorial...but befitting of a proper Cloud indeed for my cute baby sister.' Dino grinned, tossing him his ring that Hibari snatched mid-air and wore it. 'Soo lady and gents, this rooftop is reserved until the battles begin!' he said as he got his whip ready. 'You'll meet your respective tutors soon! Oh, Micchan, about that matter...Reborn says you'll be OK by yourself for some reason...'

Mitsuru smiled mysteriously.

'Of course.' she smirked. 'I got my own training planned. Let's go guys. Bird-brain will become a bird of prey within the week!' and they left.

'Well, she has that much confidence in me, I shan't disappoint.' Dino smirked, stretching his whip. 'You up to it, kiddo?'

His response was a wild lunge, aiming to kill.

'Right now you're a wild bull so I'll teach you how to be a proper bird of prey!'

Romario knew he had to get ready to heal the pair later...

xxx

Gokudera wondered who his trainer will be.

It was Reborn?!

'Reborn-san?!' Gokudera yelped. 'You're my tutor?'

'Nope...but this guy is.' said Reborn as another baby came out. 'He is Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno.'

Gokudera coulda sworn this guy was babyfied Hibari in a red cheongsam and white trousers.

Then it hit him.

He wisely stayed silent.

'He will teach you how to fight the Varia Storm properly...and why Shamal dumped you.' Gokudera bristled at that. 'You better let the lesson sink in before they realize they've been duped.'

'Hai! But who are you tutoring?'

'...the idiot cow.'

'I pity him.' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Ara, you should worry about yourself first.' said Fon kindly. 'Because you're up against a bloodthirsty maniac after all.'

' _Now_ he tells me.' Gokudera whimpered but braced himself. He didn't endure intense training for nothing, dammit!

xxx

At home...

'Dad?' Yamamoto called out in the kitchen. 'Are you busy?'

'Takeshi...I got a phone call.' said Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. 'Daddy's free for a couple days, so wanna join me in the dojo?'

His father sported the same dangerous air Reborn has.

He knew it.

He's his tutor.

'Bring it dad!' Yamamoto grinned in nervous excitement. 'I have something to fight for!'

'That's the attitude son...because just like your baseball, daddy's sword is not playing around.' Tsuyoshi grinned, looking at his son with an excited smile. 'I'm su~per strict!'

xxx

And the training? At the mountains outside Namimori...

Mitsuru took a deep breath and flared her flames ala super saiyan, and went wild in re-training her fire techniques.

Elsewhere, a certain blonde baby approached a certain boxer...

'Huh? I'm picked as a Sun Guardian to fight under Sawada-chan against some extreme guys?' Ryohei asked Colonello.

'That's right, hey!' Colonello nodded. 'You and I will be very busy these next few days! I heard you're sparring with her?'

'Yes, but she's so extreme I extremely cannot win but that's what makes it great!' Ryohei cried in enthusiasm. 'As long as I get to fight her, I'm not complaining!'

'Well, this is one time you need to win to protect your boss and your family.' said Colonello. 'You are to do your darndest to protect them, hey!'

'Huh? What do they need protecting from?'

'A formidable enemy, that's who!'

Needless to say, Ryohei finally gets involved in what the others got themselves into.

xxx

Four days later...

'Micchan.' Mitsuru turned to see her father. 'How's it going?'

Mitsuru turned to look at her father.

'Reborn said you have to train on your own.' he continued.

'Yeah. Because I'm using my master's methods.' said Mitsuru. 'And Reborn has no idea of the training I'm doing. But its also something my friends can't do because you have to start young in this method. So they'll have to deal with Mafia-Style Training for their Flame-Training. Its a method he came up with after unsealing me.'

'About that...' said Iemitsu awkwardly. 'I only did it to protect you. We never saw the afters coming.'

'...somewhat-decent in intention, an utter zero in execution.' said Mitsuru blandly. 'Perhaps time for retirement is nigh for that old man if he's making judgment lapses even with our bloodline trait's help.' she snorted. 'Or because he may have ignored it that it left him?'

'Mitsuru!' Iemitsu choked out, scandalized.

'When people take stuff like this for granted, it leaves, courtesy of karma.' said Mitsuru. 'And I foresee something complicated. Go see what's wrong in Italy. I feel the answer is there.'

'...is that so?' asked her father softly.

'Yeah. Go. Oh yeah, wear the best kevlar vest CEDEF's got or we'll be replacing you too if you don't have it on.'

The advisor smiled sadly before leaving. "...I got the feeling she hasn't forgiven us yet..."

That night at home...Mitsuru was lying on the roof, looking upwards to the dark nighttime sky. She can barely see a few stars here due to pollution. 'Good thing I took the ring from Lambo...I'll be the bait.' she muttered, looking at the Lightning Half-Ring. 'My power hasn't failed me yet since I never ignored its advice unlike some morons I can name. I wonder how is everyone doing...'

However, she braced herself for tomorrow.

She's not telling anyone. As a boss, its her duty to protect her subordinates and she's protecting Lambo.

xxx

Next day...she sent the older boys mail. He's training Lambo elsewhere where her mom won't see so Reborn need not distracting.

Prepare.

They'll be here by late afternoon.  
Using myself to lure them away from  
Lambo. Meet you at Shiota Park.

'Holy shit!' Gokudera's eyeballs popped.

'Oh hell no...' Yamamoto croaked out as both boys stared at their cellphones.

'Is something the matter, Gokudera?' Fon asked his student with a frown.

'The Varia will be here by around early dusk!' Gokudera cried. 'Juudaihime felt it!'

'Is that right...' Fon frowned slightly. Out of all Vongola, she was the next strongest in Hyper Intuition next to its Founder but she's getting stronger still and may reach his level that 'she'll be able to see ahead'. His successors before her just can't compare.

Namimori, Rooftop...

'Bronco. We got company soon.' Hibari frowned at his phone, while lying on his back after he and Dino are beaten bloody from each other's attacks. Dino had to roll his eyes upwards to be able to see the LCD on Hibari's phone and read it upside-down.

'Wow, they're early.' Dino laughed before making a pained grimace. 'Let's freshen up. Romario. Two more days, you're game. Haha, Micchan's right, you really will be a hawk at the end of the week.'

'Yes, boss.' and Romario proceeded to heal them.

Thus Mitsuru had a heavy lunch that noontime, and took her most graphic yaoi manga with her, and her copy of her starting volumes.

And it has a certain cover too.

For now, she will pay Kokuyo Town a visit.

xxx

Kokuyo Town, hours later...

Mitsuru made her way to the theater, her power guiding her.

She decided to meet Chrome, Mukuro's vessel to the outside world.

'What the?!' Ken gasped as she showed up in their room.

'Rokudo Mukuro, are you available?' Mitsuru spoke. 'Did you heed my warning?'

Chrome turned into Mukuro by illusions.

'Kufufufu...' he spoke. 'It was hard to believe you.' he said. 'So I did my own investigating...only to see you were right in the end.' Mukuro admitted, narrowing his eyes. 'I don't think I want to be its first tenant anyway.'

Mitsuru shuddered. She got that feeling which was why she warned him in the first place.

'I see...you're in a typical prison cell, I believe?'

'Yes. For now, I'm a hired mercenary.' said Mukuro. 'Your father bargained with the Vindice on behalf of Vongola. If I become your Mist Guardian through this child, Ken and Chikusa will be on parole. But of course...one thing wrong about my behavior, they'll be back in.' Chikusa and Ken stiffened. 'I suppose little freedom is better than nothing.' he said wryly before eyeing the furoshiki she carries. '...what's that?'

'Something to keep occupied...and a little help. Just don't blow it all within two days, OK?' Mitsuru chuckled as she put the pack down and walked away.

When she was gone, they checked the contents.

Inside was a small rectangular thing wrapped in white paper. Chikusa ripped it to see 1000 yen bills. 'Its money.' he began counting.

'And what's with these? I can't read these!' Ken sweatdropped as he can't read Japanese.

'Well, she'll be of help.' said Mukuro, half his face switching back to Chrome. 'At least we're not bored out of our skulls here...and she says we can buy real food for a change. But judging by the thickness, we should indeed spend wisely until we find another way to get money.'

'Right...'

'Kakipi, how much is that?' Ken asked Chikusa who was flipping bills while counting. It took a few more seconds...

'...200.000.'

'...That's pretty big...' Mukuro blinked. 'It should last us three weeks or so with careful spending.'

xxx

In the entertainment district...come early-dusk...

'So this is the place?' Mammon asked Levi.

'Squalo says so, there should be no mistake.' said Levi. 'This is where the other set is taken to.' he commented as behind them are three underlings. 'Can I ask you to use your Sticky Picture?'

'You owe me one, Levi.' said Mammon. 'Its an emergency, why not? Your ring is the Ring of Lightning, so let's find it first.' he then gathered enough spit in his mouth, and took out a roll of paper under his cape, ripped a piece then spat on it. Levi cringed in disgust.

'That still doesn't fail to disgust the hell out of me.' Levi griped as the spit took form of a map.

'Hm! It's close.' said Mammon. '205 meters south, then 801 meters to the west.'

'From here, Varia Lightning, Levi Unit, will retrieve the Ring of Lightning!' Levi declared as the underlings stood up. 'Anyone in the way, eliminate them along with whoever has it!' and they jumped off the building.

xxx

Shiota Park, 3:45 pm...

'It'll be time soon.' she mused as her guardians arrived.

'Sawada!' Yamamoto cried as they came.

'We're here now.' said Gokudera as he and Hibari came next. 'Wait, I don't see Turf-Top anywhere...'

'His training is about to be over, I'm not about to ask Reborn to distract him and Colonello for now.' Mitsuru reasoned. 'He'll be done by late at night and we'll be fine. Hide and conceal your presences. They must see I'm alone first.'

'I'm not one to take your orders.' Hibari grunted, but Mitsuru smiled...and showed him a colored drawing of him and Dino in it, in such a lovey-dovey embrace too. 'Wha?!' he squawked in horror.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyebrows shot upward.

'Kawaii deshou~?' Mitsuru cooed at the picture she showed.

'GET RID OF IT!' Hibari yelled in freak-out.

'No I won't~' Mitsuru sing-sang. 'It's so cute!'

'Mitsuru!'

Hibari called her name for the first time and that's because he ain't too happy about it.

Hibari was about to protest more when the enemy came.

xxx

'Its a bunch of kids hanging out.'

'One of them should have the ring. Mince them first, then get frisking.'

'Sir!'

xxx

Three men in black began their assault, only to hit and bounce off a barrier.

'Ara, they're here.' Mitsuru smiled darkly. 'Let's play.' she declared as her boys jumped on them and she stood to watch them make short work of these men. '...are they really the Varia or some rookie recruits? Most likely or we'd be in trouble by now.'

'Tch! Bunch of rookies!' Hibari spat in disgust. 'Too weak!'

'Well, the fun ones are coming. They're just side-attractions, that's all.' said Mitsuru blandly as Levi arrived.

'Which one of you brats has the Ring of Lightning?!' he demanded. 'If you don't want to die, hand it over!'

'Now now Levi~' Lussuria spoke, 'Don't hog all the fun to yourself~' several blurs jumped down next to Levi. A baby, a bunch of adults, and a teenager.

'Well Hibari, here are the fun guys. But for now, the real thing is about to come.' Mitsuru spoke, taking out a certain manga to read in front of the Varia that got them choking.

'Not _that_ again?!' Levi, Mammon and Squalo yelled while Belphegor choked.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari looked at the cover, then at Squalo...

'Oh my god! He exists!' the first two boys yelped.

'Hooo? Long hair bottoms, huh?' Hibari raised an eyebrow.

'I'M STRAIGHT YOU SHITTY BRATS AND I DON'T BOTTOM FOR ANYONE! EVER!' Squalo yelled, red-faced as Xanxus shoved his way to the front, and saw the manga too.

'Hooo? You into _that_ , shitty shark?' Xanxus twitched.

'LIKE HELL YOU SHITTY BOSS!' Squalo yelled. 'I'M NOT INTO _THAT_!'

'Oh! That's the one you ripped to shreds before I can even read it! I want that!' Lussuria whined. 'I'll get that comic book with my ring too!'

'THE RING, YES! THAT SHITTY BOOK, NO!'

'My my, is it because I drew you as the Uke, Squalo?' Mitsuru shook, trying not to laugh.

'Wait, whut?' Squalo paused.

'I'm the author of these hardcore yaoi books.' Mitsuru smirked. 'And I have several things about you about to come out to the market this coming Winter Komiket. I wonder who I should pair you with next? Maybe that boy with the crown? He looks like an Uke...'

'Like HELL I'll be the Uke!' Belphegor sputtered, taking his knives out. 'Die!' he flung the knives at her, only to hit a round barrier of orange flames. 'Wha?'

'So my enemy is at least competent.' Xanxus grinned as he charged his hands with his flames. 'Interesting!'

'H-hey boss?!' Lussuria yelped,

'If you use that, you're gonna hit us too!' Squalo cried.

'Lucky we have an umbrella...' Gokudera commented. 'Sucks to be them though.'

'Hold it! That's enough!' Iemitsu's voice boomed.


End file.
